The Barmaid, The Son, and The Fisherman
by wildviolet76
Summary: Vicks leaves Charming after a heart break and ends up in Dutch Harbor. Will a certain crab fisherman catch her eye or will she return to her bad boy ex? Deadliest Catch and Sons of Anarchy crossover.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't own anything but the character Vicks. Everyone else belongs to themselves, Discovery Channel, or Kurt Sutter. Wish I did, then I could take a vacation!

*Foul language included--ye've been warned!

**The Barmaid, the Son, and the Fisherman**

FLASHBACK

The Elbow Room was fairly empty, just Captain Phil Harris, Jake Anderson, and a few locals, as Vicks attacked the bar with a rag. It had been a long day in a long week in a long month. Hell it had been a long year.

"Hey Vicks, you gonna scrub the bar 'til nothing but toothpicks are left?"

"Oh, hi Phil. Sorry just working out some frustration."

"Yeah, I can see that. Maybe I should get you to come clean the kitchen on the boat, Ding and Dong could use the help."

"I think I'll pass" she laughed.

"So what's got under your skin? Never seen you like this."

"Just crap from home, you know how it is."

"What, your family insisting you get married?" piped in Edgar Hansen who had just walked in the door.

"No, why? Is your Mother after you again?"

"Again? When does she let up?" he shook his head ruefully, "I'm the only one not married yet and she's determined that I find "a nice girl" and settle down. Oh, and she's happy to do the choosing for me."

Phil and Vicks both laughed at this. "Shut up Edgar, can't you see Vicks is pissed about something?" "So what's up Vicks?"

"My Aunt Gemma called to invite me to my best friend, or should I say my former best friend's wedding.".

"Ummmm, so are you mad because you aren't the maid of honor?" Questioned Edgar.

This made Vicks laugh and snort. "My two best friends growing up were guys, so no."

"You don't like the fiancee?"

"SHUT UP HANSEN! . Let her speak would ya?"

"Sorry."

"Honestly guys it's a long story, but no, I don't like his fiancee. She's a crank whore and I can't believe that Jax has sunk that low, dumb shit bastard."

"Awww, sounds like Vickie has a crush on Jax..." teased Edgar.

That hit Vicks like a ton of bricks. Glaring at Edgar Vicks hurled the rag into the bucket of cleaning solution, "Fuck off Hansen" she spat out and stormed out of the bar. As she was shoving the door open, Josh and Jake Harris were making their way in.

"Hey Vicks, how's it....."Josh began, surprised and concerned by the look on her face. He walked over to where his dad and Edgar were. "So what did you do to her this time Edgar?"

"Whaddaya mean, this time?"

"The brilliant Norwegian here was teasing her about having a crush on her best friend back home. He's getting married."

"JAX!? He had the nerve to invite her to his wedding? God damn shit head."

"No, but her Aunt did. What do you know about what's going on?"

"Aw crap," chimed in Jake, "she and Jax were _real _friendly if you get my drift." This earned him a swift smack to the back of his head by his brother.

"Shut up Dong."

Both Phil and Edgar raised their eyebrows in surprise.

Vicks had just walked back in when she overheard Jake. "JACOB HARRIS! Does your mouth run all the time? Thanks so much _buddy_." she shouted. This earned him a round of head smacks.

Phil looked over at Vicks whose eyes had started to tear up. His blue eyes were gentle as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Awww, Vicks, don't let Dong and Edgar get to you. Tell you what. I'll talk to Sig and we'll toss them overboard when we get to the fishing grounds. Or better yet, we'll make them work the deck in pink rain suits!"

Vicks smiled and laughed then shook her head. "No, their both right. Growing up I had two best friends, Jax and Opie. We were inseparable, like the three musketeers" she explained.

"You think Josh and Jake were bad as kids, you shoulda seen us! We grew up in a motorcycle club and were T-R-O-U-B-L-E! Things between us were fine until high school. Then the guys started dating, which made me jealous. No one else in town was crazy enough to ask me out, and like most teenagers my hormones were outta control. Opie fell in love with Donna, who is now his wife. They were your typical sappy "In love head over heels" couple from the start. By our senior year I had a huge crush on Jax, who of course only saw me as a friend."

"He started dating this girl named Tara who had no clue about the MC. Long story short she left him and Charming two years later and crushed him. Frankly we were all happy to see her go, she was bad news."

"So she left and he figured that you as his girlfriend would be just as good?" asked Edgar.

"Not quite." Vicks continued, "He went on this rebound rampage, screwing everything in skirts. He had finally started getting back to normal around New Years. We had this big club bash and I was wasted. Jax made sure I made it home safe and stayed over, he was wasted too. I ended up spilling my guts to him that night. Nothing happened that night, and he never really said anything about it either. Then about a month later he shows up at 3 a.m. looking like he's been hit by a Mack truck and would I patch him up. I did and one thing led to another and we woke up together the next morning. Only this time something had happened. This continued for a while, and everyone was pretty happy that he had picked "family" to be with. They knew I understood the whole MC life, and were happy he'd have an understanding girl."

"Frankly the club assumed he'd make me his old lady, and honestly I did too. I had been hoping for that since I was 16."

"Old lady?" questioned Jake A, who had been listening all the time.

"It's a SAMCRO term for a Son's steady girl or wife."

At the mention of SAMCRO, Phil let out a whistle and his mouth dropped open. Edgar's face was puzzled and he asked "Who's Sam Crow?"

"SAMCRO's not a who but a what." said Phil.

Vicks was surprised, she never thought someone in Dutch Harbor would have heard of the club. "SAMCRO is an acronym. Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, Redwood Original. Phil, how do you now about the Sons?"

Phil chuckled, "I've got an old buddy who's a son. Haven't seen him in years. Does a great Elvis impression." This brought a full laugh to Vicks, "That's be Uncle Bobbie! He does do a good fat Elvis doesn't he."

"Enough about Elvis and crows, get back to your story." demanded Edgar.

"Well to sum the rest of the story up, I walked into the club house and found Jax getting freaky with a crow eater....."

"Crow eater?" began Jake A.

"Later Junior." said Edgar.

"....I gave him hell and a black eye. Apparently _they_," she emphasized the word and looked at Jake Harris, "had been _quite friendly_ for a while, and he had been cheating on me. Needless to say I was crushed. I decided that I needed a big change of scenery and got the hell out of dodge."

And with that she excused herself and caught the other bartender's eye. Megan nodded, gave her a sympathetic smile and said "Go. I can handle things tonight, we should be quiet around here."

"Thanks," said Vicks as she left the bar to walk off years of pent up emotions.

*****************************************************************************************************************

So this is my first attempt ever at fanfic. Actually it is the first creative writing I've done since 7th grade, which was ummm, several years ago.... Alright, it's more than several, more like (egads) 20. Am I really that old now????

Comments and suggestions appreciated! Only pyro Edgar is allowed to flame!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Barmaid, the Son, and the Fisherman**

Same Disclaimer....Same warning!

*****************************************************************************

STILL IN FLASHBACK

As the guys looked to Phil, questions in their eyes, the crew of the Time Bandit walked in along with the missing Hansen brothers. Seeing the concerned looks on everyone's faces, Andy asked what was going on. Edgar filled them in and it was Jonathan who asked where Vicks was.

"She said she needed to take a walk to clear her head," offered Josh.

"Did she say where she was going or when she'd be back?"

"No," said Josh flatly, "that's her business."

Jonathan chuckled, "Boy I've known Vicks a hell of a lot longer than any of you. Last time she "took a walk to clear her head" she spent nearly two years backpacking. First the Appalachian then the Pacific Crest trails. She may be well on her way to the Iditarod by now."

"Surely she wouldn't just pack up and leave over this."

Jonathan shrugged his shoulders, "Probably not, but I'd be the last person shocked if she did." Seeing Josh's worried expression he decided to aggravate him a bit more. "Actually she'd more than likely head to the lower 48's. She's wanted to hike the Continental Divide for some time."

Josh finished his drink and stood up to leave.

"Where ya going son?" asked Phil.

"Where do you think? To find Vicks and talk some sense into her. Really, a girl could get hurt in the wilderness!"

"Better to just let her be, let her work things out on her own."

When the door shut behind Josh, Sig piped up "So who wants to bet that Ding gets a black eye by the end of the night?"

"I never bet on a sure thing," replied Norman. No one else would take the bet either.

After about thirty minutes Josh finally found Vicks who was sitting on a bench on the waters edge softly crying. Josh pulled her into a hug and just held her as she cried.

"Ya know, that Jax really is stupid. Not to mention an ass. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Thanks Josh. You'd make a good girlfriend."

"Really? Could I do your hair and paint your nails??? OOOOOO we could have naked pillow fights!"

"Naked pillow fights? What porn are you watching? Girls don't do that crap," laughed Vicks.

"Great, way to ruin my fantasy," pouted Josh.

"So who sent you after me?"

"No one. Jonathan said you might be off on some crazy expedition. Don't you know a sweet girl like you....."

"Don't you DARE say something about hiking not being safe for a girl! FYI there are fewer assaults on all trails in a year than there are in Seattle in a week!"

"But what if a bear.....or you fall....or....?"

"Dude I'm not stupid! I don't walk into a long distance hike half assed. Not to mention I have **some** survival skills knowledge. And just **what** do you do for a living? How is that less dangerous than my backpacking. I'm much less likely to get hurt than you are."

Josh looked a little sheepish. "Sorry, it just hurt that you would leave without telling anyone goodbye."

"Goodbye? Seriously? It takes a lot of preplanning for a big hike. Don't worry you'll have plenty of warning before I can get my E7 hike ready."

"E7?"

"Yeah, Portugal to Hungary."

"How far is that?" he gulped.

"Oh, only about 2700 miles" she said with a smile.

As they started walking he asked, "So are you going to the wedding?"

"Absolutely not. Wendy was and always will be bad news. She's a drug addict, and I really can't see why he would even be with her. I asked Aunt Gemma if she was preggers, but apparently not."

"What about seeing Opie?"

Vicks grimaced, "Not gonna happen. Ope's in prison, think he's got another 2-3 years."

"What's he in for? Wait, that's none of my business."

"Actually, I'm not really sure. I'm not in the know anymore, so all I know is that it has something to do with one of the other members not watching Opie's back. Donna's having a tough time, what with the two kids and all."

"So is she just shit outta luck or is the club looking out for her?"

"Honestly both. She's pretty pissed with the club and only lets them help out when the going gets really bad."

"Is that who you've been wiring money to?"

Vicks looked at him sharply, "Not that it is any of your business, but yeah. Ope's practically my brother, so anything I can do to help out. And Donna and I are friends, and I'm not technically part of the club so she doesn't mind me helping as much."

"So she blames the club?"

"Pretty much." Vicks laid her head on Josh's shoulder as they walked, "Life was so much easier when we were young."

Meanwhile back at the Elbow Room the guys were grilling Phil and Jonathan about SAMCRO and Vicks past. "Look," said Phil "my mouth is sealed. That's all Vicks' business. She'll tell you what she wants you to know."

"Yep, we all got things in our past that we'd rather not discuss, so just drop it," warned Jonathan.

"Yeah, but I still want to know what eating crow have to do with anything?" whined Jake.

"Maybe when your older Junior," replied Phil.

*******************************************************************************************************************

T_hanks for the reviews! I know this is a crossover so some readers may not understand what's going on or has gone on. Let me know if something needs to be explained more. I plan to stay pretty close to actual events in both shows, but may make changes as fits my fiction.  
_

_As will become apparent, I'm really into hiking and backpacking in RL, so this is carrying over to my heroine. FYI the Appalachian Trail stretches nearly 2,200 miles from Georgia to Maine (Canada has recently added trail all the way to Nova Scotia, so that distance has increased). The Pacific Crest runs MX to Canada along the West coast through Cal, Oregon,and Wash. and is about 2,700 miles. The Continental Divide runs through the Rocky Mountains from MX to Can and goes through Montana, Idaho, Wyoming, Colorado, and N. Mex. It runs around 3,100 miles. E7 is a new trail to me, I've just been researching European trails as well. Needless to say my bucket list will need a lot of hiking boots!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sons of Anarchy is an F/X show centered around an outlaw motor cycle club. The main character is Jackson "Tax" Teller. The show is in its 2__nd__ season and centers around controversy and future changes/challenges for the club. Here's a link to a fan website that I think is more informative than F/X's site: __ Click on "The Show" link at the bottom. I think you should be able to follow this story w/o having seen the show, I am going to try to stay fairly close to the actual SOA storyline._

"_Old Lady" was described in CH. 1. A "crow eater" is basically a groupie and just in it to say she's been with a Son._

Same Disclaimers, still broke!

* * *

It had been almost three years since that phone call from Aunt Gemma. Vicks and Megan were the best of friends; Davy the owner of the Elbow Room had been grooming them to take over the business when he retired. The new Zac Brown Band song "Toes" seemed to have lit a fire under him and he was moving ahead a little faster. He wanted to have his toes in the water and ass in the sand. He'd prefer something other than beer in his hand, but honestly anything would do as long as the weather was hot and drink cold! Subsequent calls from Gemma, Donna, or her Aunt Luanne kept her up on l the Charming gossip. Not much changes in that town. Opie was out of prison and trying to get his family back on track. He and Donna were having a rough time seeing eye to eye.

It was around 3a.m. in Unalaska when Vicks phone rang. Since it wasn't crab season the bar didn't stay open past midnight and she was sound asleep.

"'lo?" she said groggily, "whoever is there had better be dead."

"Vicks? It's Donna. Sorry to wake you." Vicks could hear in her voice that Donna had been crying.

"No, Donna, it's alright. Is everything okay? Who's hurt?"

"Everyone's fine, I'm sorry I called. I just needed someone to talk to."

"Sure, hun, anything for you. What'd that goofy bf of mine do this time?"

"Vicks, I just stay worried that something will happen to him. What would we do if he goes back to jail? I just want him out of the club."

Vicks sat there for a moment, thinking before she spoke. "Donna, honey, you know that's not possible. Once you're in, you're in. There is no getting out of the club."

"GOD YOU'RE JUST LIKE THEM! THE CLUB IS NOT THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IN THE WORLD! HIS FAMILY IS!"

"Don, Opie loves you, he loves the kids. Just remember that to him and the other Sons, the club is family. For some of them it's the only family they have."

"What if we left Charming? Left California?"

Vicks hesitated, "He could go nomad. But then he'd have no charter affiliation and depending on where you all moved, it could really cause him trouble. That's assuming that SAMCRO would let him go nomad."

"So maybe there is a chance......"

"Donna, don't get your hopes up. I really can't see Ope turning his back on the club like that."

"But he can turn his back on me? On his kids???"

"That's something the two of you have to work out. It's between you both not me."

Donna had calmed down by now, "Hey thanks for listening to me. I really miss you!" There was a pause on the line as someone was beeping in on Donna's end. "I gotta go, that's Opie calling from the hospital."

"HOSPITAL??? Who's in the hospital?"

"Abel, he's still there."

"Wait, who's Abel?"

"You don't know?

"Ummm, obviously not."

Donna hesitated, "Well, ummm, I don't know how to tell you this then."

"Just spill already!" Vicks shouted.

"Abel is Jax and Wendy's kid...."

"But I thought they got divorced last year??"

"It hasn't been finalized yet. They tried to work things out about 8 months ago, but a month later they called it quits. Well Jax called it quits, he'd had enough of her drug habit."

"Wait you said eight," Vicks was counting back in her mind "That's only seven months...."

"Yeah, Wendy overdosed and Abel was born prematurly with the "family flaw" and a hole in his stomach. You don't know any of this??"

"No one has mentioned a thing to me."

"Geez . . . Well, Abel is doing great now, he's out of the woods and Tara was able repair all the damage to his heart and stomach."

"Tara?" Vicks said weakly, feeling a little sick to her stomach.

"Ummm, yeah, she came back to Charming, she's working at the hospital."

"So are she and Jax back together?"

"Not exactly. But the spark is still there. Gemma is dead set against it and Wendy wants in the picture too."

"Like either of them have a snowball's chance in hell. Jax would choose Tara over EVERYONE else, we all know that."

"Vicks, I really need to go he's beeping in again...."

"No that's fine. Tell him I said hello and give those babies of yours a big hug and kiss from me!"

Vicks tried to fall back asleep but the early morning's conversation had her too worked up. Deep down inside she knew she would regret her next action, but the side of her that still loved Jax, both as a best friend, brother, and yes lover forced her to. She dialed his number.

"Yeah?" came the sexy voice on the other end. You could hear the fatigue in his voice.

"Jax, it's Vicks."

"Vicks. It's been a while."

"Yeah. Look I just heard about Abel. I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"You haven't spoken to me in how many years and now you're calling?"

"I didn't call to fight or to rehash old shit. I called to check in on my oldest friend in the world shit head."

Jax chuckled, "A'ight darlin'. Bygones and spilt milk."

"Exactly. So are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Sure you are. You sound like hell by the way."

"It's been hell around here. The warehouse got torched, we got Mayans..."

"Warehouse? Mayans? What's going on down there?"

"Shit Vicks, I forgot that you haven't been around. Sorry, club business, can't talk about it."

"Yeah whatever. Just remember, I'm family so I get the "crap"."

"I gotta go..."

"K, just do me a favor and make sure SOMEONE keeps me informed on my new nephew!"

"I will. The little guy is a trooper, he's breaking hearts in the NICU.", you could hear his smile over the phone.

"Yeah, I bet he is. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree...."

"Hey Vicks..."

"Yeah Jax?"

"It was good to hear from you. I've missed talking to you. It's not been the same not having you here with Opie and me." Jax let out a sigh, "Life was so much easier when we were young."

"I miss you guys too."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and encouragement! Any suggestions/wishes on who Vicks ends up with? I can play this out in my head a couple of ways and haven't completely decided where she is headed.

I have a really sick dog right now, so he is taking up most of my spare time. I'll continue updating as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Yada yada. Don't own anything or anyone. _

* * *

True to his word, Jax made sure that someone kept Vicks updated on Abel's recovery. Time heals all things and the rift between the two of them was finally scabbing over. Vicks was contemplating a short trip back to see her other family, but was unsure as to when to go. The boats and their crews were family to her as well, and there was so much less drama here.

As the crab fleet returned and started making preparations for the coming King Crab season, the Elbow Room also was busy in preparation. The guys were master pranksters and the girls had been the focus of said pranks in the previous years.

Vicks was a bit nervy. She had definitely won the title of "Prankster Queen" last year and was expecting revenge from Edgar. After enlisting the help of Sig she had snuck on board the Northwestern and swapped all of Edgar's lighter fluid for water. Edgar never thought to check his bottles so at the end of the last Opilio season he was quite shocked to see the "sacrificial" items on the sorting table NOT go up in a blaze. Adding more of the fluid, he tried again. It wasn't until he heard the laughs of the entire crew and saw Norman filming the entire episode, complete with him cursing, scratching his heads and cursing some more. Once the offload was complete all the boat crews met back at the bar to compare pranks. After producing the evidence that she had foiled Edgar's pyro antics, Vicks had been duly awarded the crown.

"Just remember, paybacks are a bitch!" snarled Edgar.

* * *

As promised Edgar had decided to make Vicks rue the day she challenged him....He left the bar early, following her as she walked back to her house. He cut through a side alley and prepared to ambush her few blocks from the Elbow Room. The hair on Vicks neck had been standing up since she left. She had the unsettling feeling that she was being watched. Staying aware of her surroundings she started to backtrack some just to see if she was being followed.

"This is stupid," she thought to herself. "It's freakin' Alaska, not Cali..." and proceeded on home.

Little did she know, Edgar was waiting just ahead. His intention was to make her scream, he had the voice recorder already on in his pocket. Proof that he had gotten the best of her. As she past the opening to the dark alley he leapt out and drug her into the darkness. What he had forgotten was that Vicks had grown up in the MC world. No daughter of SAMCRO was going down without a fight! Instinct kicked in and before Edgar knew what happened Vicks had thrown two kicks. The first was a vicious stomp to his instep that had him howling. The second was a bit higher and brought him to his knees. He honestly doubted he'd ever be able to have children....Still in survival mode Vicks reached into her waistband and pulled out the switchblade she kept there.

"Viiicks...."wheezed Edgar, "It's me, Edgar."

About that time, the crews of the Time Bandit and Cornelia Marie walked by with Jake A also in tow. They could see shadows and heard the scuffle, the feminine cursing and the pained oomphs. Thinking they were coming to rescue a damsel in distress they yelled at whoever to leave the lady alone and ran into the alley.

Vicks snapped back to herself. "EDGAR F-ING HANSEN! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING???? I could have killed you!"

"Think? Oh god, you did. I'm dying...." he moaned clutching his battered ego.

Seeing the knife, Josh called for Murray. "Hey Murr, you'd better check Edgar out. I think Vicks shanked him!".

"Shanked? Really Josh, have you been watching Prison Break again? I didn't cut him. Almost did.... OH GOD Edgar, did I hurt you?" Vicks finally realized what she had nearly happened.

"Nah, I'm fine.....I want my mommy...."

"You sure about that boss? I'm not sure Mrs. Hansen would be happy to hear you can't have kids 'cause you were stupid and terrorized a girl."

"Shut up Junior. Come on guys, help me get back to the boat."

"I've never seen anyone move that fast..." Edgar was telling the gathered crews the next night at the bar, "One minute I had her and was about to cover her mouth and the next I was on my knees looking at a blade...." the conversation stopped as Vicks walked over with their drink orders.

"Serves you right. That really was a damn fool of a prank.", said Josh protectively. He was pretty ticked at Edgar.

"Vicks, I'm sorry. I never thought the prank would get out of hand" said Edgar.

"No, you never considered that I could actually defend myself." Josh smirked at this. Vicks turned and gave him a look, "Laugh it up, maybe now you see why I say I can take care of myself on the trail."

"She's got you there son," cackled Phil.

Jake A looked nervous... "Where'd you get the the knife?"

Vicks smiled, "It was a present from Uncle Tig for my 16th birthday."

"What'd Jax and Opie get you?" wondered Josh.

"My tat."

"You have a tattoo!" sputtered Jake H choking on his beer.

"Uh, yeah, so do you...."

"So, where is it? I've never seen. Have any of you?"

"I have." admitted Jonathan Hillstrand at the same time Vicks said "It's stays covered."

All eyes turned to Vicks and then Jonathan who actually blushed. Vicks walked off to check on other customers. The crews looked at the Time Bandit captain waiting for an explanation. Jonathan ducked his head and muttered, "Yeah, I'm keeping my mouth shut..."

As the laughter broke out no one noticed the twin looks on Edgar and Josh's faces. They were not happy looks at all. Just what was the history behind Jonathan and Vicks? And why did the thought of him seeing her tattoo stir up such unsettling feelings in both of them???

* * *

So, you get two updates tonight. My creative juices are flowing and I'm wasting time waiting for tonight's episode of SOA to come on.


	5. Chapter 5

The Elbow Room was bursting at the seams. The red crab season was set to begin in less than 24 hrs. The crews were out for a their last big hurrah before their captains all turned into slave drivers. Megan and Vicks had their hands full. Even the extra help they had for the night couldn't keep up with the customers. Vicks' cell had been going off all night, but she hadn't answered it yet. She figured it was Donna, it was about time for her to call so they could have their biweekly girlfriend chat but Vicks was just to busy to answer. It had rung about seven or eight times and she wondered when Donna would take the hint that she wasn't going to pick up. The office phone rang in the back of the bar and Davy picked it up.

"Elbow Room."

" Hi, this is Vicks' aunt. I need to speak with her."

"Hun, we're kinda swamped here, I'll give her the message and she'll call you back later."

"Look I really need to talk to her right now. It's an emergency."

Davy could hear the barely controlled emotion in the woman's voice. "Yeah, okay. Just give me a sec."

"Thanks."

Davy walked back to the front. "VICKS PHONE!" he bellowed.

"Tell them I'll call whoever back."

"It's your aunt, says its an emergency."

Vicks paled slightly and just nodded. She always expected this call. All the women of SAMCRO did. The question was, which Son hadn't come home.

"Aunt Gemma?" Vicks said softly.

"Nah, hun, it Luanne."

"What's going on Aunt Lu? Is it Jax or Opie."

"Oh, hun, it's not the boys. It's Donna. She...she...she...."

"What?! What's wrong with Donna?"

"There was a drive by, and we think they were after Ope, but Donna was driving his truck and..."

"NOOOO! Not Donna! She never hurt anyone, she wasn't part of it!", Vicks sobbed into the phone.

"I'm sorry baby," Luanne paused," Opie could really use a friendly face."

"Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can. I call when I know my flight info."

"Take care sweetie, and watch your back."

"Always do Aunt Lu."

Vicks sat in the office and broke down. She couldn't believe that Donna was gone. The kids, Opie, what would they do without her?

The guys could see that something was wrong. Davy was out front and Josh snagged him. "Some emergency back in Cali, that's all I know." Josh made his way back to the office. He knocked on the door softly before coming in.

"Vicks, honey, what's wrong?"

"Everything! Donna was killed. They were after Opie, but they shot her instead!"

"Come here," Josh wrapped his arms around her. "What can I do to help?"

"Nothing, just hold me."

"Sure." Josh held her tightly as she cried, kissing her forehead and rubbing her back. When she had cried herself out Vicks kissed Josh softly on the cheek. "Thanks. You're always there for me."

"Hey that's what friends are for. You sure I can't do anything?"

"Take care of yourself out there? I have to go back to Charming and I don't want another phone call while I'm there."

"We're always as safe as we can be. When do you leave?"

"Next flight out, whenever that is."

"I know that there's a plane on it's way with some last minute crew members that should land sometime tonight. It'll head back to Anchorage. Shouldn't be a problem to get you on it, Dad knows the pilot. Why don't you go pack your things, and I'll take care of that. I'll come pick you up in say and hour and drop you off myself."

"Really? God, thank you so much." Vicks kissed him again and slipped out the back door.

Josh went to find his dad and explained the situation. Davy walked by and asked where Vicks had gone off to.

Edgar volunteered Jake A. to fill in for Vicks so that the rest of the staff wouldn't be overrun by demanding crabbers. He then asked Davy if he could use his internet. He'd help get Vicks travel plans in order. Looking at the list of options he got her as far as Seattle, but didn't know where to send her after that. "Hey Hillstrand! Any idea where Charming is?"

"No, Lodi or Stockton are the closest "big" cities I think...."

"Sacramento." replied Phil.

"Okay, got it." He printed off her boarding passes and handed them to Josh. "Listen, she needs a FRIEND right now Josh, you got that?"

"I _am_ her friend."

"Yeah, and I can see you'd like to be more than friends." Edgar replied shortly.

"And so would you Hansen, you don't fool me." Josh stated with an edge to his voice.

"Touché. But now is not the time."

Thanks to Josh and Edgar, Vicks was on her way back to Charming. She hadn't been back since she left almost ten years ago. She called her Aunt Lu and gave her the travel plans. She would rent a car at Sacramento International, so no one would need to pick her up. As she was waiting for her connecting flight out of Seattle, her cell rang, looking at the caller id, she saw that it was Opie.

"Hey Ope..."

"Hi Vicks. Luanne just told us when you were getting in. I'm coming to pick you up."

"You don't have to do that, I'll rent a car..."

"THE HELL YOU WILL! No way you're driving through Mayan territory by yourself....."

"Opie, no one has seen me in what? Ten years? I'll be fine, really. Besides, the kids need you with them."

"No buts, on this Vick,"

"Opie..."

"I mean it. I can't....I couldn't...not someone else...", Opie's voice started to crack.

"It's alright Opie, I understand, and I'm not going to fight about this. But I mean what I said. Your kids need YOU. Send Chibs, Uncle Bobby, or Juice out to pick me up."

"Alright, I'll think about that. Love you Vicks."

"Love you too Ope."


	6. Chapter 6

The flight to Sacramento was uneventful. Vicks hadn't taken the time to pack anything to pass the time with so she was alone with all the volatile emotions racing through her mind. She tried to calm her mind by focusing on one emotion at a time. Donna had been her sole girlfriend through high school. They'd become really close over the years, almost like sisters. Donna had hated SAMCRO and what it had done to her family, and now she had paid the ultimate price. Opie and Jax were more than her best friends, they were her brothers in every sense of the word but blood. Okay, she could admit that saying that made what she and Jax had done sound like they were truly from podunk. That brought a sad smile to her face. She was nervous about facing Jax again. Truth was she still loved him. His betrayal was something she had never gotten over.

One of the reasons Vicks loved backpacking was that it gave her the peace and quiet she needed to find herself, get her psyche back in alignment. While on the Appalachian Trail she had met another woman hiking who had listened to her heartbreak and offered a shoulder to cry on and some advice. Sage was her trail name and she was well known on the trail for her therapist ways. The first bit was to get over him. He obviously didn't know what he had and she truly doubted his brain function. Sage's advice to get over Jax... "Well hon, the best way to get over someone is to get ON someone else....". That was easier said than done. Jax had been her first and only. Being with him had been easy, the trust that he would not hurt her was based in their longstanding friendship. Finding another lover was not going to be easy.

The second piece of advice that Sage had given her was to DO something with her life. She was a modern woman so act like one. What she should do wasn't up to Sage. She suggested that Vicks meditate on that decision as she hiked. For months Vicks hiked on. Up mountains, down valleys, in heat, cold, rain, and snow. And finally when she summited Katahdin she realized that she was no closer to figuring out that question than when Sage had charged her with it all the way back in North Carolina. "So what do you want to do in the meantime?" Sage had asked.

All she could think at that time was to continue hiking. And so she had headed back to Cali, to hike the Pacific Crest Trail.

It was on the PCT that she met Jonathan Hillstrand. The AT, for all that it was a long distance trail, was not as removed from civilization as the casual observer might think. You were constantly meeting new people, passing through or close to towns. The PCT was a completely different ball game. Vicks loved the solitude...for a while. Most of the other hikers she saw were speed hikers. They were out to see how fast they could finish. They didn't stop to chat or swap stories, in fact they barely paused to notice anything and they pushed onward to meet their 30+ miles per day goals. Getting a bit lonely for human companionship, Vicks contemplated getting off the trail. She was tired, sore, and smelled really, really bad. Someone above was looking out for her and she happened upon one of the few hot springs that popped up along the trail.

Deciding that this would be a great camping spot, she pitched her tent. Having not seen anyone expect the speed demons for well over two weeks, Vicks felt it was safe to skinny dip. She also took the chance to wash her "well seasoned" clothes. Vicks was blissfully soaking her aching muscles, completely unaware of her surroundings. She was close to dozing when she heard the unmistakable sound of someone tromping through bushes. Startled she realized that she was completely naked, her clothes were too far way to get to, not to mention they were wet. She dove into her tent just as this mountain of a man made his way into the clearing.....

Jonathan had decided to hike part of the PCT on a whim. He enjoyed the outdoors, but he was quickly realizing that he preferred the comfort of his log cabin over that of the hard ground. And the constant muscle aches... Hell that was too much like crabbing! Checking his data book he saw that there was a hot spring at the next camping spot. Trudging on he decided that a hot soak was just what he needed. Seeing the side trail for the camping spot he pushed his way through the bushes. Just as he started into the clearing he swore he was hallucinating as he saw a naked woman make a mad dash into the lone tent.....

* * *

_A/N: Mt. Katahdin is the northern terminus of the Appalachian Trail. Most of the info I relay in the story about the AT is fairly accurate. I hope to thru hike it myself, and have several friends who have done so. As for the Pacficic Crest Trail (PCT), the location and general facts about it are true, the camping spot w/the hot spring is fictional._


	7. Chapter 7

As always, I own nothing.

_To all the DC fans, I promise the story will head more in that direction later on! Just bear with me!  
_

* * *

Vicks' plane landed at Sacramento International and she quickly made her way down to the baggage claim area. She always packed light, so all she had was her carry on. The baggage claim was where she was supposed to meet Opie. As she exited the doors she scanned the curb looking for the familiar SAMCRO cut. It was easy to spot the four men who had come to escort her home. As usual when outside of Charming, the airport patrons were giving the bikers wide berth. No doubt afraid that they were going to open fire and kill everyone at the drop of hat. Shaking her head and laughing to herself she made her way over to the familiar figures. The scars on the Scotsman's face didn't scare her the way she could see it did the man waiting for a taxi. The bushy haired Elvis impersonator was giving the bystanders an impromptu serenade. She didn't recognize the kid, "Must be the new prospect," she thought to herself.

"Uncle Chibs! Uncle Bobby!"

"Lassie!"

"Hey hon!"

It was then that she realized that Opie was not the fourth man. Her mouth went dry and her heart skipped a few beats as she realized that the last member of her "entourage" was the Prince of Charming himself, Jax Teller.

"Hey darlin'"drawled Jax smiling.

"Hey yourself."

He handed a spare helmet to Vicks.

"Umm, I think I'll ride with Uncle Chibs."

"You and me need to talk before we get home. You ride with me."

"Excuse me your majesty, I didn't realize I was your loyal subject..."

Bobby spoke up, "But he is our VP. SO what he says..."

"Yeah, yeah, you'll do." Vicks sighed, "I haven't been gone that long."

Vicks saw the kid lean over to Chibs. "So what's the deal with them?" he whispered, not so quietly. Chibs elbowed him hard in the ribs to shut him up.

Vicks put the helmet on. "Alright, lets just go then, it's hot as hell out.".

"It's only 80..." muttered the prospect.

"And just what is your name junior?" she asked crossly.

"Uh, Kip, but the guys call me Half Sack."

"Half Sack?"

"You DON'T wanna know." replied Chibs.

"WELL Kip. I live in Alaska. Right now its only about 40 degrees at the warmest. And that's without the constant wind factored in."

"Ugh, I hate the cold.

"Yeah and I hate the heat soo...."

"Let's get this show on the road kids," said Bobby.

Sighing, Vicks put the helmet on and hopped on the back of Jax' bike. It had been a while since she had been on a motorcycle. She hadn't ridden since she left and she'd forgotten how much she loved the feel of the wind on her face. She decided that she would have to somehow get her bike back to Dutch Harbor. Sure the riding season would be short, but it would be worth it!

The ride back to Charming was uneventful. As the group stopped at an intersection, Jax told the others that he was taking Vicks back to his place to see Abel first. The others headed on to the clubhouse. Vicks and Jax pulled up to his house. It was apparent that no one was home. Vicks followed Jax in, suspicious of what he intended. Jax turned and enveloped Vicks in a huge bear hug. "God it's good to see you!" he smiled.

"It's good to see you too, but you ain't getting any..."

"What? No, I wanted to talk to you without anyone around. This..."

Vicks held her hand up to stop him.

"No, Vicks, I need to say this. I hurt you. I'm sorry but I can't change what I did. And I need to ask you something. I've got no right to, but I have to ask anyways."

Vicks watched her best friend suspiciously.

"What I'm about to say goes no further. Got that? Not to Mom, or Luanne, and especially not to Ope."

"Why can't I tell Ope?"

"It's about Donna. I don't think her death was a payback gone wrong..."

"So are you saying the club did this?" Vicks asked quietly.

"I don't have proof."

"So why are telling me? I'm not part of the club scene anymore remember."

"Look, this isn't easy. I want to make sure that Abel is taken care of if anything ever happens to me."

"Jax are you afraid..." Vicks started nervously.

"Nah darlin', THEY wouldn't dare. But nothin' is certain in life. I want you to be his godmother. IF something happens I want you to raise him, away from all this."

Tears pooled in Vicks eyes, "Of course I'll take care of him."

"A'ight then. I already had Rosen get the paperwork together. Just sign here and I'll take care of the rest. I'll send you a copy too. My mom will shit if she knows I don't want her to raise 'im..."

"Yeah, you're mother is fierce, but she loves you."

"She loves all of us, especially Abel. But this isn't the life I want for my son."

"Then maybe you need to change the club."

* * *

When they arrived at Teller-Morrow auto shop, the club was waiting. With hugs and kisses all around she realized why she loved her crabbers so much. The feeling of "family" was so strong in both groups.

Vicks cell phone buzzed in her pocket. Flipping it open she was greeted with the sound of static.

"Hello?"

" 'lo Vicks? "Can't....you well. Connect...bad."

"Josh? How's fishing?" she shouted.

".....bad. Just....set......Did you.....okay? ....Jax...."

"I made it fine."

"Weather's bad.....blowin'...." The line went dead.

"Well crap."

"That your boyfriend?" teased Tig.

"Who Josh? No, just a good friend."

"Yeah _right_."

"Funny Uncle Tig."

Just then her phone buzzed again.

"Josh?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!!!!" shouted Edgar.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HANSEN??" yelled Vicks back.

"What? Sorry Vicks. Didn't mean to yell at you, I was yelling at the guys."

"Are you apologizing? To me? Who are you and what have you done with Edgar?" laughed Vicks.

"Haha. Just wanted to see if you made it alright."

"Yep. Thanks for your help by the way. Weather bad up there?"

"Supposed to get bad. How'd you know?"

"Josh JUST called and the SAT phone got dropped."

"Little weasel...."

"Huh? What's up between you and Josh?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Where's Sig?"

"He's catching a few winks. Keeps him outta Psycho Sig mode a little longer."

"Whatever, he can't be that bad."

"Sweetheart, you have NO idea."

"Must be in the Hansen gene then. Norman's the only normal one."

"Hilarious. So you made it okay? Seen Jax yet? He's not giving you any trouble is he?"

"Ummm, I just got here and I'm in the middle of saying hello to everyone...."the conversation was getting a little strange for Vicks. Just what was going on with Josh and Edgar?

"Yeah, I gotta go. Winds picking up. Take care will you?"

"You too. Good fishing. Hello to everyone."

"Bye Vicks."

"Bye Edgar."

"That your boyfriend?" sneered Tig.

Rolling her eyes, "Tig I swear, I'm gonna hurt you."

Laughing Tig continued "So you doin' one while the other is away?".

"Good grief, I'm not a whore like you Tig. And NO, I'm not "doing" either of them. Get your mind outta the gutter."

* * *

Donna's funeral was two days later. Vicks could sense the tension in the air. It looked like the club was about to turn on itself. Looking at her family assembled at the grave site, Vicks realized just how out of place she felt. She didn't fit in anymore, she had changed. She stayed in Charming about a week longer taking some time to catch up with her aunts, uncles and friends. She and Uncle Bobby swapped stories about Phil and she tried to reach out to Opie. He had closed himself off to everyone and even she couldn't span that distance. During her stay she kept hearing bits and pieces of conversations; it sounded like SAMCRO was at a crossroads and the future was looking bleak for the club.

"You sure you gotta head back already hon?" asked her Aunt Gemma hugging her tightly.

"I need to get back. Megan called and said that Fish and Wildlife had cut the season short so the crab fleet will be back in a few days. They're gonna need all hands to deal with the unhappy fishermen."

"Make sure you don't stay gone so long."

"Flights work both ways Aunt Gem. Or you could head up to Tacoma. I can meet you there."

"Maybe I'll talk your Uncle Clay into a road trip..."

"It's nearly 5000 miles..."

"Tacoma it is then."

"You ready?" asked Jax.

"Yep, but where is Juice? He's supposed to have finished a "surprise"for me."

"What kind of surprise?"

"Well, we have this prank competition, and I'm the reigning queen. This should make sure I win a second term."

Just then Juice came jogging up. "Here you go. All you have to do is hook it to the starter."

"Cool! Thanks isn't enough....I'll be sure to send you a link to the video."

"AWESOME!"

The ride back to the airport seemed to go by much faster than the trip to Charming. As they said their goodbye's at the terminal Vicks turned to Jax. "Look, I know you don't want to hear this..."

"If this is about Tara..."

"Yeah it is."

"What Tara and I..." Jax fumed.

"Hold up. All I want to say is this. I know how you feel about her. You would move heaven and earth to make her happy. Based on the past, I don't trust her. You be careful. Maybe you don't remember what her leaving did to you, but I do."

"I love her. Always have. She's the only girl I've ever loved."

"Yeah, I know that..." Vicks turned to go.

"That's not what I.."

"No, you did. You and I, we were stupid. I should have known it wouldn't work."

"Vicks why did you leave?"

"Umm, hello. I walked in on you and..."

"You stayed away from the family because I cheated on you?

"I just couldn't do it Jax". The speaker announced the last boarding call for Vicks flight."I gotta go."

Jax kissed her softly on the cheek. "I shouldn't have done that to you."

As she walked away Vicks turned, "Jax?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't come back because I loved you the way you love Tara", and with that she was boarding the plane.

Jax watched Vicks walk off, stunned.

"Jackie boy. Sometimes you are one stupid SOB." said Chibs, "That there is the best thing t'ever happen to ya."

* * *

_Like it? Love it? Suggestions? Complaints? Reviews welcome and appreciated!_


	8. Chapter 8

*Same disclaimer on ownership*

**WARNING**--**There is sex in this chapter**. And since this is my first time writing risque content, be forewarned that it might not be that great.

* * *

The red crab season was over. The fleet was returning to Dutch just as Vicks' plane landed. The feeling of peace and contentment that washed over her as she stepped out of the plane surprised her. Alaska truly had become home to her. Megan picked her up.

"You tired?"

"Not really why?"

"Good, 'cause Davy wants you at the bar tonight."

"Why'd the season get cut short? Edgar was pretty vague about it."

"Edgar called you??? While fishing???Did I miss something between the two of you?"

"What? No, he just called to make sure I made it alright. Besides, Josh did too."

"OMG...I was right. Ha, Denise owes me a manicure."

"Owes you for what?"

"I won the bet."

"Megan...." said Vicks archly.

"Fine. Denise, Davy, and I have a bet running."

"About??"

"You. And Edgar. And Josh."

"What about us. Josh and I are friends. Edgar and I are, well, I don't know antagonists?"

"_Riight_. Maybe on your part cough**_not_**cough, but both of those guys have it bad for you."

"Whatever. Just because you have the hots for Jake, doesn't mean anyone else is ready to jump each other."

"Mmmm hmmm, I'm just saying...."

"So what happened to the season?" asked Vicks again, desperate to change the subject.

"The usual, melting ice caps, low numbers. Tree huggers convinced the powers that be to shut the season down early."

"Did the quotas get cut too?"

"Yes and no. The fleet could haul whatever numbers they could during the season, but most won't make their quota."

"OH JOY. Crabby crabbers. I've changed my mind. I'm too tired to work. Take me home."

"Not a chance." laughed Megan as she drove to the Elbow Room.

* * *

The music was loud, the air smoky, and the alcohol was flowing. The first crew finished docking was the Time Bandit.

"Hey Vicks! Glad your back!" shouted Jonathan. He let out a whoop as she sat down some glasses and bottle of Crown Royal on the table. "You read my mind! How you doin' hon?"

Vicks sighed, "Alright, I'm dealing. It was good to see everyone though, wish it had been better circumstances."

"Did you see Jax?" Jonathan asked wagging his bushy eyebrows up and down.

"Why does everyone ask me that?" asked Vicks exasperated.

"Because we all want to know if you got lucky or not."

"Haha. My sex life is not anyone's concern."

"Excuse me? I think it is. How else will I know if I need to find a new Christmas bed buddy or not?"

Josh and Edgar had both raced back to the Elbow Room trying to beat the other there. They were pushing and shoving each other out of the way in the entrance way when they overheard Jonathan and Vicks' conversation. They looked at each other, "Vicks and Jonathan?" croaked Josh. "No surely not, can't be...." stammered Edgar.

Their respective crews had caught up with them. "Well are you going to stand there all night?" bellowed Phil. "Move your asses!" seconded Sig. Vicks turned, "HEY everybody!" Josh and Edgar both rushed over to give her a hug. Vicks hugged them together in a bear hug, "Thanks for checking in on me guys. Don't know what I would do without _friends_ like you." She took drink orders and headed back to the bar. "Alright Megan, you're right. Something is up with those two."

"And you." added Megan.

"Pulease."

"What, can you honestly say that you've never thought..."

"SHU-UT UP!.

* * *

Later that night Vicks crawled into her bed. She was exhausted and fell asleep as soon as her body registered the fact that she was in her own bed, in her house. The coziness like a balm to her emotional fatigue that had been building since the news of Donna's death. As her body relaxed she started to dream.

Vicks never was one to sleep around. It wasn't that she didn't like sex, just the opposite in fact, she just usually needed more than a casual encounter to let loose. She had been in a "dry spell" and the time around Jax had not helped. Frankly, she was horny and her libido soon took control of her dream.

_Hands were all over her, touching, caressing. Lips grazed the back of her neck and just behind her ear causing her to shudder and purr. More lips softly kissed hers._

"Holy Shit!" some barely conscious part of her mind thought, "A threesome? That's new even for me....". She wondered who her mystery lovers were.

_Hands moved to her breast, others lower. The touches getting urgent. A mouth moved lower, slowly making its way down to her core. "You need a map to get there?" asked Edgar, chuckling from where he was nuzzling her neck. "Fuck off. At least I'm doing something." replied Josh._

Vicks sat bolt up in bed. Where the hell had that come from? She'd never thought about Josh or Edgar in that way before. Had she? Well maybe...a bit....if she was completely honest with herself. But never that intense before. She realized she was drenched in sweat...and more and decided to shower. In the shower, the fantasy returned.....

_This time Edgar was in front of her. Gently rubbing her with a sponge. She could smell her favorite lilac body gel as he massaged the soap onto her body. She was leaning back against Josh who was washing her hair._

"I really need to get laid," Vicks muttered to herself stepping out of the shower. She briskly dried off. Applying lotion, her mind drifted back to the shower scene. "FUCK!" she silently screamed. Realizing that she needed some relief she went to her bedroom and rifled through her bedside drawer. Finding what she needed, she flicked the switch on as she lowered towards her slick opening. Nothing. Vicks opened her eyes and tried the switch again. Still nothing. Banging the toy on the night stand she tried again. "Crap," she thought. Looking through the drawer once again she looked for some extra batteries...there were none. "Well isn't this just hunky dory?" she said wryly.

Pulling her quilt over her nude body, Vicks began to caress and stroke herself. Knowing her imagination as she did, and that she would get no rest until she did, she gave in and let the fantasy take over.

"_Now where were we?" asked Edgar as he began rubbing oil onto her back._

"_Mmmmmmm," she replied._

_Josh began massaging her feet, moving his way slowly up her legs. Edgar was working his way down her back. As he reached her ass he nuzzled her neck and whispered "You like?". Josh parted her legs and began massaging higher. "Oh GOD yes!" moaned Vicks. She could feel their hard cocks touching her skin, the desire to have them inside her increased her arousal. Edgar and Josh slowly sat her up. _

_She looked at Edgar, "I want to taste you....". _

"_What about me?" pouted Josh._

"_I want you inside me," she purred._

_Just as Josh thrust inside her Vicks enveloped Edgar's thick cock with her mouth._

"_Oh God!" shouted Josh and Edgar at the same time._

"_Hey, save some for me too," said a familiar gravelly voice._

_Vicks looked up into the smiling eyes of Jax._

The climax that ripped through Vicks' body was the most intense one she'd had by herself. "Dear God," she thought, "I came that hard just thinking about them touching me???". Well, it had been a bit more at the end, but most of it..._. _Sleep finally claimed her and Vicks slept deeply, her phantom lovers cuddling her in her dreams.

* * *

_Reviews please!_


	9. Chapter 9

Vicks was a bit apprehensive as she walked into the Elbow Room to get ready for her shift. The previous night's fantasy had left her feeling unsettled. Did she really want to go down either of those roads? Josh was a great friend, the two of them growing closer and closer. She knew from experience how well friends with benefits went. Was she willing to put that friendship in jeopardy? And Edgar . . . she had never really given much thought to their relationship. They bickered, teased, and aggravated the mickey out of each other. Last night had put that in a whole new perspective. She remembered the gentle way he had caressed her body, like he knew exactly which spots to tease. She shook her head, trying to get the images out of her mind.

"Hey Vicks! Girl you okay? You're looking a little flushed," said Megan from across the room.

"Great," she thought. "I'm fine, just a little jet lag that's all,"she called.

"Kay. So what are you going to do with your two Romeos?"

"Really? Megs I don't want to go there alright."

"Sure, sure, I'm just saying . . . I'd take either of them in a heartbeat. I'd prefer Josh's brother of course, but . . . "

"Haha."

Davy walked up, "Hey girls, you ready to unlock the door?"

"Ready as we'll ever be," replied Vicks.

The crabbers invaded the barroom. "Talk about a biomass . . . " muttered Megan as she squeezed her way past an overly loud group. This was a crew from a boat new to the fishing grounds. Most of the fishermen in Dutch were "gentlemen". Rowdy, lewd, a little rough around the edges, but were respectful of the girls themselves. These guys were a different story. These guys didn't give you a warm, fuzzy feeling. Actually they made the hair on Vicks' neck stand up. Never one to doubt her instincts she kept a close eye on the table. "Watch them," she murmured to Davy who looked up and saw that Megan wasn't smiling like usual.

"Hey doll, you looking for a little fun after work?" one guy sneered

Megan ignored the comment, "What can I get you guys to drink?"

The man wouldn't be ignored, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. "I said . . . you wanna have some fun?"

"No thanks," said Megan forcefully.

"Where you goin' sweet cheeks, I'm just getting to know ya," he laughed as she struggled to get up.

"DAVY!" called Vicks, "Head's up!" She headed over to give Megan a hand. Seeing that things were getting way out of hand Davy started towards the group as well. Edgar and Josh as usual were watching Vicks closely. They saw the look on her face and scanned the room looking to see what was going on. "Crap, that guy won't let go of Megan," said Jake A. Jake Harris' head shot up, "What the hell!". He jumped up and rushed towards the disturbance.

The man had managed to snake a hand under Megan's shirt. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! GET OFF ME ASSHOLE!" Megan shouted. The man and his friends just laughed.

"She said get off," said Vicks her voice quiet but firm.

"Ohh look, the girlie has a friend! I call dibs!" called another crew member as he reached to grab Vicks. Knowing what was coming Vicks swiftly backhanded her offender in the nose with a fist.

"SHIT! THE BITH BWOKE MY NOTH!"

By this time all three tables occupied by the Time Bandit, Cornelia Marie, and Northwestern crews were on their feet and had crossed the room to lend a hand. Jake H. Was the first there and landed a punch on the guy holding Megan. Fists and bodies started to fly and Vicks pulled Megan out of the melee. "Sister, I have got to teach you some self defense...." Vicks said. But Megan was too busy making eyes at Jake, "My HERO," she whispered. "Well I guess he kinda likes you back doesn't he Megs?" laughed Vicks.

* * *

_Sorry so short! PLEASE REVIEW *_begs_*._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I probably won't deal much with the whole Deadliest Catch TV show idea. You can pretend that they are there or not, it's up to you._

* * *

After the incident in the bar, Megan and Jake had hit off a whirlwind romance. Everyone thought it was funny how Jake finally seemed to SEE Megan. With the crab season ending early, the fleet started leaving Dutch Harbor. Everyone heading to their respective homes for the holidays. Not surprisingly, Megan was heading to Seattle with Jake. Vicks was at loose ends. Usually she headed to Homer and spent Christmas and sometimes New Years with Jonathan at his cabin. Their relationship was a unique one. Ever since their time on the PCT, they had had a true friends with benefits relationship. Both knew that it would go any farther than it was and were fine with that. This year, however she was considering a short trip back to Charming.

It was Thursday night and Josh was on his way to her place to watch Supernatural and had grabbed some takeout for them to share. This was something they had done anytime he was in Dutch ever since they had become friends.

"So Vicks, what are you doing for the holidays?"

"Ummm, I don't know. The usual or I may head to Cali for a few days."

"The usual? You always say that, but you never elaborate."

Vicks just smiled and started to reply but was interrupted when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Vicks! Just wondering if you'd decided where to spend Christmas?" the loud voice of Jonathan Hillstrand could be heard over the phone across the room.

"Nah, I haven't decided yet."

"Well, if you aren't coming out to my place this year then I'm thinking of heading to Mexico for some sun. You wanna come too?"

"And ruin your mojo with the local ladies, no thanks."

"Well, you're welcome to come, or you have the keys to my place."

"You go sun yourself. Store up some heat for opies..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go crazy, just don't end up in a Mexican jail."

"Alright then, catch you later," Jonathan laughed.

Realization dawned on Josh's face. "Shackin' up with Hillstrand is your _usual_. Isn't it?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Josh, what the hell. What's wrong with you."

"Wrong with me? Your screwing a man twice your age!!"

"Actually he's not that old Josh."

"SO you admit it!" sputtered Josh.

"Look Jonathan and I have an agreement. Have had since we met. Not that it is any of your business what I do..."

"Or who." Josh muttered.

"Or who." affirmed Vicks.

"But Vicks, you have no idea, when we all go to Vegas, he..."

"What? He picks up a different woman every night? Yeah, Josh I know that. It's not like we're a couple. Or even serious. FUCK Josh, I have needs too!"

"We've been friends for a long time too Vick." Josh whispered. The pain in his voice was palpable.

"That's just it Josh, we're friends. JUST friends."

"But you can be more than just friends with him???" Josh was getting angry now.

"Actually yes. He and I started out as lovers and became friends. I'm not going to sacrifice the bond you and I have for sex. I've been down that road before and it's one I'll never go down again."

"I'm not Jax Teller!"

"But maybe I am...."

"That makes no sense!"

"Actually it does....Jax loved, still loves Tara. He ALWAYS will. When she left him, she crushed him. He filled the empty space she left with as many women as he could. But it wasn't enough. Josh, I love Jax. With my whole being. Maybe not the same as he does Tara. I'm starting to realize that now. But instead of sleeping with every man I meet, I hook up with Jonathan now and again. Eases the pain little by little." Tears were threatening to fall.

"Aw, Vicks, what did he do to you?" Josh put an arm around her. "Won't you let a friend help you heal?"

"I am Josh."

"I meant me, not Hillstrand."

"I know what you meant. But it taken me nearly ten years to realize that there is life after Jax Teller. And maybe someday you and I could be more. But I can't risk that right now. You forget, friends are all I have."

"What about your family?"

"Family? SAMCRO is my family in the sense that they take care of their own. And yes, if I needed them they would be there. To have that "family" connection, I'd have to move back to Charming. But everyone I hold dear to my heart? Are friends. My parents died when I was little remember? I don't have any blood family. It's easy for you to risk our friendship. In the end you have your Dad and Jake. I have no one." said Vicks sadly.

"But you could be part of my family. No you already are."

Vicks smiled, "But don't you see, it's as your friend that you've accepted me."

"But..."

"But nothing. Yes maybe we would work out. Maybe not. Can't you see my point of view?"

"I can, but I don't agree with it."

"I didn't ask for you to agree."

"I'm not going to give up though."

"Did you see what I did to that bastard at the Elbow Room?" warned Vicks.

Josh chuckled, "Yeah, but I'm not going to be that handsy. I may be a crabber, but I do have some manners!"

"Fine, whatever. It's a free country. But you push it too far and I will beat the crap outta you."

"Fair enough. Now, since your booty call has cancelled on you, why don't you spend Christmas at our place? Megan will be there and you can help Dad and I from overdosing on the sugar shock we're sure to get from the two love birds. I'll be a good boy, Scouts honor..."

"You never were a scout."

"Okay, fishermen's' honor then."

"Like they have any," smirked Vicks.

"Hey! I'm going to tell everyone you said that!" replied Josh indignantly.

* * *

_Liking it? Hating it? Let me know!_


	11. Chapter 11

_FYI--I have no firsthand knowledge of motorcylces. _

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

Vicks decided to spend Christmas with the Harris'. They had already headed back to Seattle to start getting the house ready for their "genteel" company. Actually Megan and Vicks shuddered to think what state the house was actually in. If it was anything close to the boats the girls had already decided to check into a motel. Vicks called her Aunt Gemma to let her know that she was headed to Seattle and to see if anybody was going to be visiting the Tacoma charter.

"Actually hon, your Aunt Lu and some of her Caracara girls are supposed to be in Seattle between Christmas and New Years to promote one of their new "instructional videos". I'll let her know that you'll be in town too. Some of the guys will be up too for protection, but I don't know who. I'll let Jax know though."

"Protection? Since when do porn stars need protection?"

"Ehh, Luanne has been having some trouble with a rival producer. Threatening the girls and the like. It's just a precaution."

"Alright then. I'll call on Christmas."

"Sounds good. Love you baby girl."

"Love you too Aunt Gem."

Christmas with the Harris men was a blast. Megan and Vicks helped cook a huge Christmas feast and then they all gathered around the tree to exchange gifts. After everything had been opened Josh produced a small black box wrapped with a silver ribbon and handed it to Vicks. She heard Megan's quiet gasp. Her mouth went dry, she really _really_ didn't want to know what was in that box.

Phil chuckled, "Don't worry hon, its not from Josh."

Her relief was visible. Josh had been on his best behavior, but the thought of the black box nullified all that hard work. She opened the box and peeked inside. The box held a worn key on a old Star Wars key chain. She recognized it instantly.

"Where is she!" screamed Vicks happily.

"Where is who?" asked Jake.

"Out in the garage, next to my Fatboy."

Vicks raced out of the living room and into the garage. There with a big red bow was her '83 Harley Davidson Evolution Sportster! She threw her arms around Phil in a hug. "How did you get her here?" she asked.

"I called Bobby. He had it brought up to my place. You can keep it here or when the Marie heads back to Dutch we'll bring it too you."

"I can't thank you enough! I've been wracking my brain trying to figure out how to get her home short of a monster road trip!"

"Well take her for a spin! I'll grab my jacket and ride with you. Josh why don't you grab the keys for the Panhead and come too. Leave Pepe LePeu and Megan alone for a while."

"Why can't I just ride with Vicks?" questioned Josh.

"Are you gonna ride bitch?" countered Vicks.

"Nnnno."

"Neither am I."

The trio rode around for a while. It felt good to have her baby back. Phil motioned to a roadside bar and they all pulled in. There were quite a few motorcycles already there. "Lets grab a drink. Give those two some time to get it out of their system."

"They really have been going at it haven't they?" said Josh as they walked in to the dive. They were sitting at a table waiting for drinks when Josh really took in their surroundings. There were bikers EVERYWHERE.

"Maybe we should go somewhere a little less crowded." he suggested.

Vicks teased, "What? Is the big bad crab fisherman scared of the big bad bikers? Dude chill, these guys are harmless."

"How do you know?"

"We're just outside the Tacoma Charter territory that's how."

Just then she heard a voice say behind her, "Hey there sweet thang. You wanna take a ride with me?"

Vicks recognized the voice as being that of Half Sack, the SAMCRO prospect. It dawned on her that the club had probably had him ride her baby up to Washington. That didn't sit well with Vicks at all.

Purring she replied and began to turn so that he could see who he was talking too, "You ride that sissy Sportster all the way from Cali Tiger?"

Just then a group of bikers walked out of the back and over towards their table. All Josh could see were scars and depictions of the grim reaper. A blond with shoulder length hair sported a backwards baseball cap that read "Reaper Crew". He wasn't worried about the fat old guy, what was with that hair?

Seeing who it was he had been hitting on Kip started to panic, "Oh shit, oh shit. Sorry. Didn't realize I was hitting on...Oh God they'll kill me."

"Eh, Prospect, wha' t' Hell you blubberin' about..." Chibs called out.

"Your friend here was being rude to the lady," replied Phil.

"Ain't no lady if she's with you you old salt," said Bobby.

"Crap," thought Josh, "We're gonna get our asses kicked." Josh tensed ready to put himself in front of Vicks if push came to shove.

Vicks piped up, "I may have been raised by a bunch of greasy bikers, but I assure you I am a lady Uncle Bobby!"

"Hey baby girl! I should have known Phil! You happy to have your baby back?"

"Yes I am, but I'm worried that her honor has been sullied."

"Huh?"

"I'm guessing One Nut..."

"Half Sack!" protested Kip.

"ONE NUT road my baby up?"

"Sorry lass, but it was the only way to get her to Seattle."

Jax spoke up then, "We'll make it up to you. We'll make him take Greyhound all the way home."

"HEY I'M SUPPOSED TO RIDE WITH THE GIRLS!"

"Not anymore you're not."

"Well crap."

Jax turned to Vicks, "Hey darlin', how you doing?" He grabbed her in a big hug. Her smile lit up the dingy bar.

"Good and you? How's Abel?"

"Great! Gettin' so big."

When Vicks mentioned Abel, Josh realized then who the blond was... Jax FUCKING Teller.

"Jax this is Phil Harris, captain of the Cornelia Marie. He's an old friend of Bobby's." She turned to Josh "And this is his son and my friend Josh."

Jax shook hands with Phil and extended his hand to Josh. No one saw that Josh's large hands had clenched into fists. His crabbers fist collided with Jax' face. Everyone reacted at once, Phil grabbed Josh and Chibs put himself in front of Jax who was holding his eye, a small trickle of blood coming out of his nose. "What the FUCK!" Jax roared.

"THAT IS FOR BEING A DICK!"

"Phil, get him home. I'll take care of things here." stated Vicks, glaring at Josh.

"Go on buddy, we'll make sure our girl gets back safe," seconded Bobby.

"Kay, just call if you're going to be a while." He grabbed Josh by the collar, "What the hell do you think you're doing? That's just it, you don't think you just do. STUPID! We're lucky that's her family or they'd kill us all!"

Vicks handed Jax an ice pack the waitress brought. "Sorry 'bout that. I don't think Josh likes you very much."

"YA THINK!? He may be your friend but I'm gonna..."

"You won't do anything. I've wanted to do the same for a long ass time."

"Josh your boyfriend?"

"No, but he wants to be."

"So what's with this demonstration?", he gestured at his face.

"Remember what I told you when I got back on the plane?"

"Ohhh, yeah. A'ight. So he lives."

"So what's the deal with them?" Half Sack whispered. Chibs elbowed him hard in the ribs to shut him up. "You've got one nut not half a brain, use it."

The Sons followed Vicks back to Phil's house.

"You guys wanna come in?"

"Nah, we need to get back and relieve Juice and Happy. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Kay, ride safe."

As she pulled her bike into the garage Josh stepped out onto the porch. He waved for the bikers to wait. When the garage door was down, he walked over to where Jax was.

"Look, I'm sorry I lost my temper."

No emotion played on Jax' face, "You're Vicks' friend. You care about her. I'll let it slide once. Understand? You hurt her and..."

"That's your job right?"

Jax' jaw clenched, "I never meant to hurt my best friend okay. I can't take back what I did."

Josh gave him glare for glare.

"Look, the club has got some serious enemies. Keep an eye out on her will ya?"

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF JACKSON TELLER!" Vicks shouted from the upstairs window.

Josh and Jax both smirked. "That may be," Jax said just loud enough for Josh, "But it never hurts to have someone watch your back."

"Don't worry, she's got a _family_ in Dutch too. We may be only fishermen, but we're as tough or tougher than a bunch of bikers."

"Fair enough. Keep 'er safe a'ight?"

The Sons rode off leaving Josh to face Vicks. He suddenly wished it was opie season and he was already at sea. Sighing he trudged back to the house readying himself for her wrath. He shut the door hopping to slip in unobserved.

"Where do you think you're going Joshua Harris?" asked Vicks sternly.

"Crap," Josh muttered to himself.

""What was that?"

"I said CRAP. I really don't want to fight on Christmas."

"I think you already did."

"No, that was just handing out some long overdue justice."

"I'm not exactly a damsel in distress."

"True."

Vicks walked up to Josh who was waiting for her to enact some payback of her own. Instead Vicks stood on her tiptoes and gently kissed his cheek. "Thanks for being my knight in shining armor. I really don't deserve a friend like you." And with that she turned back up the stairs and closed the door to her bedroom.

Josh stood there stunned. His hand touching where her lips had been. Jake and Megan had seen the whole exchange. "Wow, exclaimed Jake, "Now he won't shower or wash his face until after opie season. How're we gonna live with the stench?" Josh punched his brother in the arm before walking up to his own room.

* * *

_Don't worry Edgar fans! He'll have his chance to woo fair maiden soon enough!_

Reviews?


	12. Chapter 12

SOA explanations follow at the end and BTW--the SOA time line is way off.

The rest of the Holiday season passed quickly. In no time the girls were back in Dutch. Megan was a bit mopey, she missed her Jake fix. Apparently he wasn't much better off and Phil was threatening to send him on to the boat just to get rid of him.

News from Charming wasn't good in this new year. Apparently there were some newcomers in Charming, and they didn't like SAMCRO much. Everyone was vague, but she got the feeling that they were a little too friendly with Darby. Darby's crew were a white supremacist group that was always trying to weasel their meth trade into Charming. The Sons were having none of that.

About mid January when she'd called Gemma she was surprised when Tara answered instead.

"Where's Gemma?" she asked shortly. Vicks still didn't like talking to Tara.

"She's resting. She was in a car wreck. She'll be okay, she just needs some rest."

"Okay, well, tell her I called. Have her call me back when she can."

"Will do."

A few hours later Gemma finally called Vicks back. "Hey baby girl," she said weakly, her voice quavering.

"Aunt Gem? Are you really okay. What happened."

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm tough. I really don't want to rehash it hon."

Vicks was concerned. She'd never seen her Aunt Gemma this broken sounding. Not when Tommy died, not when Uncle John was killed.

"Sorry I can't talk, I need to let the babysitter go home."

"S'okay Auntie Gem, you just get better."

"I will baby. You watch your back okay."

"Always. You raised me to question everything."

"Yeah, but all the same, things are a little weird here. I'll rest easier knowing you're being extra careful."

"Has something happened that I should know about?" The phone was silent for a minute.

"Aunt Gem?"

"Sorry. Nothing for you to worry over. You still packing?"

"Nnoo. Not for a while. Just my switchblade."

"Get a gun and keep it on you. Use it if you have too." Gemma's voice cracked.

"What's going on? What the hell is going on?" Vicks yelled into the phone.

"Just taking extra precautions that's all hon. Be safe, I love you."

"Love you too."

The line no sooner went dead that she punched Jax' number on her speed dial.

"Yeah?"

"Jax! What's up with your Mom? I just had a really disturbing conversation with her."

"Well she had that wreck..."

"She kept asking me to watch out for myself and if I was packing."

"Are you?"

"No!" she said in exasperation, "I live in bumfuck Alaska. Who'm I gonna shoot? A walrus?"

"When you headed back to Seattle?"

"Not till summer, at the earliest, and that's not certain. Why?"

"Call me before you go. I'll have Tacoma get you a piece without the serial. Until then get whatever you can."

"Alright, now you're freaking me out."

"Darby's crew is now running with the Aryan's. Things here are getting hinky."

"Shit! That's not good. What about Unser and Hale? What's their take on this?"

"Unser is ours as always. Hale is Mr. Goody Two Shoes. Can't see past his hate for us."

"Surely he wouldn't side with Darby?"

"I'm not so sure darlin'.

"I gotta go Jax. Take care of yourself and take care of our family."

"Promise."

She had just slipped her phone back into her hip pocket when it rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Tara. Look. I overheard what Gemma told you. You need to listen to her. Watch your back and get that gun."

"What the FUCK is going on! What's REALLY going on?"

"Gemma's coming back, gotta go. Just do it. Bye."

Vicks started her shift with a heavy heart. Something bad was happening in Charming and she was too far away to protect her family. She was mentally trying to figure out where in Dutch or Unalaska she was going to find a handgun. She'd never had to buy one before. Maybe Phil or Jonathan could point her in the right direction. Deciding to start the hunt tomorrow she started taking orders.

Edgar had been none to pleased with the look on Josh's face after the holidays. He knew that boy was trying to weasel in on what he thought of as his territory. He'd come to the decision that Vicks was the girl for him. His mother would have to deal with her not being Norwegian. Now to convince Vicks. As she came over to his table he decided to aggravate her a little.

"There's my Vicky!" he called sweetly. Vicks glared at him. She hated that name.

"I'm not in the mood _Eddie_."

"Aww, come on! We aren't even married and you're already claiming a headache."

"Shut it Hansen or by God I will make you suffer."

"My aren't we crabby today. Did you get hold of some of Sig's medicine? You sound just like him."

"HA. I won't even give that a haha."

Her foul mood finally got through to him.

"Everything okay?" he asked seriously.

"No it's not okay. My aunt's been in a car wreck or something..."

"You either are or you aren't. That's like being "kinda pregnant"."

"She said she was, but then she told me to watch my back and get a gun. Then I talk to Jax and he tells me to get a gun and watch my back. AND then Tara Shmara calls and says to listen to Gemma and get that gun ASAP. But NO ONE WILL TELL ME WHY!" snarled Vicks.

Edgar gathered her in his arms. "Honey, your family sounds crazier than mine..."

Vicks giggled at that, "Its just so frustrating that they won't spill."

"I hesitate to ask, but do you know how to use a gun?"

Vicks glared at Edgar.

"Okay stupid question I guess. But why don't you have one then?"

"Sold it. Needed the money. And its not like I need one here. Except when crazy Norwegians are trying to jump me in dark alleys...Any idea where to get a piece here in Dutch?"

"Noo, but never needed to. What about a flare gun? Would that tide you over?"

"A flare? In a pinch, but it's not much good for killing someone."

Edgar gulped, "You ever shot anyone?"

"No, but Uncle Tig taught me to shoot years ago. Rule number one. If you point a gun at someone you had better be certain that you mean to kill them. Otherwise you're in deep shit."

"Remind me never to get on your Uncles Tig's bad side."

"That goes for all my family by the way. But Uncle Tig is the crazy one."

"Grreeeaat."

(Later that week)

The fleet headed out to the Opilio crab grounds. Every ship racing to claim the best fishing grounds. Every ship that is _except_ the Northwestern. She was stuck in port with a blown engine. Repairs were coming slowly, apparently there were no compatible pieces locally. Sig was in a foul mood. No one wanted to be near him at all. Since the repairs on board couldn't happen until the pieces arrived, his crew was sequestered at the Elbow Room, trying desperately to stay out of his sight. He was at the rail smoking and cursing when a guy with a tattoo that looked like a swastika walked up and asked where the Elbow Room was.

With the fleet at sea, the bar was practically dead. Vicks had taken off early. They really didn't need her so she was going to catch up on her movie watching. She was mentally going through her mental queue trying to decided which one she was in the mood to see. Off in her own world she never noticed the men following her.

* * *

_Anybody out there reading this?_

SOA Info (Spoilers for Season 2)

--Unser is the local police chief, Hale his Deputy. Hale wants the Sons out of Charming.

--The League of Aryan Nationalists are a white hate/supremacist group trying to kill off SAMCRO. Trying to send a message to the club they carjack Gemma in Ep.1 and gang rape her. She's supposed give the club a message or more bad things will happen. She refuses to give in. The only two people to know her secret are Tara, who tends her injuries and Unser who took the anonymous call as to where her "abandoned" car was. She has sworn them to secrecy.


	13. Chapter 13

_As always, own nothing and have no money...._

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! _

Charming was a town turned upside down. The SAMCRO-Aryan dispute had come to a head and he club decided to end things once and for all. Zorbelle and Westin had orchestrated the rape of Gemma and for that they would die, outlaw justice in an outlaw world. To protect its members everyone associated with the club was brought to the clubhouse in lock down. Security cameras, weapons, soldiers, Sons of Anarchy were ready to return their town to its charming self. No one thought to warn Vicks...they assumed her distance would protect her.

* * *

(The Night before)

Back at the Elbow Room three men walked in shortly after Vicks left. Making their way over to the bar, they asked Denise where they could find Vicks Delaney. Suspicious of the newcomers Denise simply replied "She's not here." and walked away. They quickly left. At the same time Edgar's cell rang. Sig wanted the crew back ASAP, the parts had finally arrived and he wanted his boat fixed yesterday. Yelling for the others to get their asses back to the Northwestern he turned to Denise and asked her to tell Vicks bye for him. He probably wouldn't get a chance to see her. Denise agreed and said she was going to give her call anyway and explained about the shifty looking men.

"What'd they look like?"

"Big, bald...all three of them. One had a swastika tattoo." Alarmed, Edgar asked if Vicks was heading home or running errands before she went home. He quickly called Sig and told him he was going to check on Vicks before he headed to the boat. "Come on guys, lets make sure Vicks is home safe."

"Sig won't like this," said Norman.

"I'll take the heat. I'm worried that she may be in trouble."

Walking home Vicks was debating which movie she wanted to watch. Not paying attention to her surroundings, she was surprised when two hands suddenly grabbed her from the same alley Edgar had jumped her in.

Exasperated she shouted, "Fuck off Edgar, didn't you learn your lesson the first time!"

She looked up into the face a snarling man with a swastika tattoo on his forehead and two others. He laughed evilly, "I'm not Edgar, but you're the one who's gonna learn a lesson bitch. We got a message for SAMCRO." And with that they began to beat her. Being Vicks, she fought back. She was able to get several good licks in herself, but she was physically no match for them. After working her over they moved on, intent on raping her just as they had Gemma.

Hearing the sounds of a fight and Vicks screaming for all she was worth Edgar, Jake, Norman, Matt and Nick stormed through the alley handing out their own beating. Realizing they were out numbered the three Aryans took off. Checking on Vicks, Edgar realized that she was unconscious, battered and covered in blood. Holding her gently, Edgar yelled for someone to call 911.

* * *

_Just a short update. 'Tis the season, so I'm up to my eyeballs with work. Reviews please!_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Same as always.

SOA fans: I'm ignoring the whole Luanne is dead plot from last season. It doesn't make sense in the grand scheme of things (to me anyways) so since this is my fantasy... ;)

* * *

Sitting by her bed with his head in his hands Edgar watched the monitors hooked up to Vicks. She was stable, but badly beaten. Two black eyes, busted lip, stitches to her head, a couple of broken ribs, bone bruising to her pelvis, multiple contusions on her legs, not to mention the hand marks where the men had held her. He and the guys arrived before they could sexually assault Vicks, but he felt responsible that he hadn't been there to protect her.

Outside the doctor was talking to Sig. The hospital needed to get in touch with Vicks family.

"Norman's on his way to her place to see if he can find any numbers. We couldn't find her cell phone. If all else fails I put a call out to Jonathan or Phil to see if they have any info." Just then his phone rang.

"Sig."

"It's me," said Norman, "we can't search for a number, Vicks' place has been trashed. I've already call the police. Figure it was the same guys."

"Alright. I call the guys when I get back to the boat then. Sorry Doc, I'll let you know what I find out. Or you might get something from the cops."

The doctor walked in to check on Vicks. She looked over at Edgar, "She's safe here. You don't have to stay here 24/7. You can go get a cup of coffee or whatever."

"I should have been there."

"Did you usually walk her home?"

"Nnoo, Vicks is pretty independent."

"Then the responsibility lies with those brutes who did this. She is lucky you all showed up when you did. You saved her life. We need to find her family." she turned and walked off.

Leaving Jake to sit with Vicks, Edgar walked outside for a smoke. His phone beeped and he was surprised when he heard Josh's voice.

"EDGAR! What the hell happened? Is Vicks okay?"

"She been beaten pretty bad Josh. Not sure who it was, but I think it may have something to do with her family. One of the men had a swastika tattoo."

"Oh God, this is my fault..."

"No, it's mine. I should have walked her home."

"No, Jax asked me to watch her back. They've been having trouble in Charming and he just wanted someone else looking out for her."

"So they knew something was up!" Edgar yelled in the phone.

"From talking with Vicks, something is always up with the club."

"The hospital needs to contact her family..."

"What?"

"I don't know, they really don't like giving us information. HIPPA and all that."

"I know they all work for Teller-Morrow Automotive."

"That's something then. Thanks."

"Edgar," Josh began hesitantly, "did they...did the men..."

"No Josh, we got there in time."

"Thank God for small favors then. I've gotta go. Glad you were there to save her Edgar."

Calling information, Edgar found the number for the auto shop.

"Teller-Morrow Auto." said a female voice.

"This is Edgar Hansen, I'm a friend of Vicks Delaney. Is any of her family there?"

"We're all here, this is her Aunt Luanne, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Edgar yelled, "Some thugs with swastikas just beat Vicks nearly to death! That's what's wrong!"

"Oh, GOD! Is she okay? GEMMA get Clay or Jax NOW! Baby girl's been attacked!"

Jax snatched the phone from Luanne, "Who is this?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Who are you?" countered Edgar.

"Jax."

"Just the asshole I'm looking for then. WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON?"

"What happened to Vicks?"

"Three guys showed up here in Dutch looking for her. Jumped her this evening while she was walking home."

"How bad..."

"She'll heal. Beaten badly. Worst is broken ribs, bone bruising to her pelvis and some major contusions on her legs."

"Did they..."

"No, my crew and I figured that something was up and were looking for her. We stopped them in time. They got away though."

"Any idea who?"

"Nazi's? One had a tat."

"Shit. The Tacoma charter is the closest to y'all and they're here. Can I reach you at this number? We'll get some protection up there for Vicks in a couple of days."

"Yeah, but we're headed out tomorrow. Cells don't work on the Bering."

"We'll figure something out."

"Oh, and Vicks phone is no where to be found, so call her at the hospital or leave a message at the bar if you don't get me."

"A'ight."

Edgar hung up the phone. He didn't know what he was going to do. His crew and Sig needed him onboard, but there was no way he was going to leave Vicks unprotected. Something bad was going down with her people, and she would be hurt again over his dead body.

* * *

_So????_


	15. Chapter 15

_Same disclaimer as always. _

_Also taking lots of liberty with the SOA story and time line._

_Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! _

* * *

"Well hon, you're one lucky lady." stated the doctor flipping through Vicks' chart, "You're also a free woman. You can to go as soon as you're dressed and ready."

"Thanks doc. Any restrictions or precautions?"

"Don't get beat up anytime soon? Not really. You just need peace, quiet, and rest. Do you have someplace safe to stay?"

Vicks grimaced, "I'll figure something out."

"Absolutely not Edgar!" shouted Sig, a vein popping out on his head. "I need you on the damn boat! You're able, you'll fish! End of discussion!"

"I'm not leaving Vicks. Those men may come back!" Edgar argued back.

"She's a big girl, she can take care of herself. You have a job to do."

"Against one man, sure. Maybe. But an entire gang? Sig, if we hadn't shown up when we did they would have raped her and then killed her!"

The rest of the crew looked on in awe and disbelief. Never had they seen Edgar say no to Sig. He might disagree, might give his point of view, but never ever out and out say no, and never in front of them.

"Actually I'm pretty sure they intended for her to live. Vicks said that they wanted to send SAMCRO a message...."said Norman quietly.

"NOT HELPING!" Edgar yelled at his other brother.

"Well, why not bring her with us?" offered Jake.

"WHAT!" said Edgar and Sig at the same time. "Absolutely not!"

"Wait, that's not a bad idea." Norman was desperate for a compromise to the situation. "Look at it this way. If she's with us then so is Edgar and Vicks is safe."

"She'll be a damn distraction. Not to mention "no women at sea." countered Sig.

Matt spoke up, "Nah, she won't be a distraction. Except for Edgar, the boys and I don't think of her that way. Well, at least not if we want to keep all our bits attached. That girl would castrate us without a second thought."

"Yeah and it'll keep Edgar here. Couldn't she do the cooking?" asked Jake.

"Is this a god damn mutiny?" growled Sig.

"No, but you know as well as I do how much Vicks means to our brother. And like he said, you weren't there to see what they were doing. We were. " stated Norman.

"Fine. But the first time I catch anyone, and I mean ANYONE, distracted by her, then she's off the boat and whoever it is can join her with no pay."

Back at the hospital Megan had brought Vicks some clean clothes. "Come on hon. Let's get you dressed then you can have a nice long soak in the tub."

"Thanks. You mind if we stop on the way so I can pick up a prepaid cell? I lost mine and I really need to call home."

"Sure, but go ahead and use mine. Oh, and I already know what you're thinking. You are staying with me, we aren't letting you go home."

"And why not?

"Hon, they trashed your place."

"And you still want me to stay with you. I can't Meg, they may come after you too."

"Let them. I'm not afraid. Besides, that's what friends are for," said Megan trying to sound brave.

"Look at me! How can you see what they've done and not be worried? Do you think they'll spare you because you aren't SAMCRO? Hon, that don't mean shit to them. Hell even I'm scared." It took a lot for Vicks to admit that.

Megan left Vicks sitting in the hospital lobby as she went to pull her car around. While she was waiting, Vicks called Jax.

"Hello?" answered Jax, he didn't recognize the number.

"Hi. What the fuck is going on? And don't give me the "you aren't in the club" spiel. It won't work this time."

"God Vicks! You a'ight darlin'? Some of the Tacoma boys are on their way, but it'll be a day or so before they get to you."

"I'm alive. Don't change the subject. Answer the damn question," demanded Vicks.

"Aryans are trying to kill the club by hitting the innocents. By hurting those we love, they hope to get to us Sons. They, they did the same to my ma. Vicks they gang raped her too." Jax could barely finish the sentence.

"What!? Then the wreck was just a cover up."

"Yeah."

"Did Tara know?"

"Yeah, she patched Ma up. Covered for her at the hospital."

"So she knew. And she didn't tell anyone!"

"Ma didn't want anyone to know. Made her swear not to say anything."

"That's what their warnings were about..."

"You got a safe house? That guy Edgar said they had trashed your place."

"That guy? Jax you realize that if it hadn't been for him and his crew the Aryans would have raped me too."

"Yeah. He just seems a little possessive of you."

"And that's your concern why? I don't belong to you anymore. If I ever did..."

"Vicks, you're my sister, and I love you. Even more than a sister. Nothing will ever happen to you again on my watch."

"Yeah, that's working so well. Jax, I'll take care of myself. Have for a while now. I gotta go. Megan just pulled up." Vicks clicked off the phone.

Jax dialed Edgar's cell. "Hey, anyway you can keep tabs on Vicks until our guys get there to protect her? They left Tacoma and their flight should get to Dutch tomorrow or the next day. There don't seem to be scheduled flights to Dutch."

"Nope, there aren't. And don't count on them getting here by then. We have some nasty weather moving in. Expect the airport to close."

"WHAT! Then you have to stay with her until they get there."

"Sorry, the boats fixed and we are heading out in 2 hours.", Edgar decided to antagonize the motorcycle VP.

"What the hell! She's..."

"Don't get your panties in a wad. We're taking her with us. Tell your boys to go home. _We'll_ keep _our_ Vicks safe."

"She's not _YOUR_ Vicks!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Fuck. Nothing had better happen to her. Or there'll be hell to pay."

"Whatever. Woo hoo, who's scared of the big bad biker. Not me bucko. You straighten out your shit in Cali pronto. Vicks'll call you from the boat."

Edgar pulled up to the hospital just as Megan and Vicks pulled away. The tinted windows of his truck kept them from seeing who was inside. Trying to get their attention he tried getting them to stop by honking and flashing his lights. Megan looked at Vicks, fear in her eyes.

"Crap," muttered Vicks, " who's that following us?"

"I don't know. And frankly I'm scared."

"As much as I hate to say this, head to the police station."

"Don't you like the cops?"

"Call it habit. I was brought up to help myself and not say anything willingly to them."

Megan quickly headed to the Dutch P.D. "Shit Vicks, they're still following us!"

"No way they'd be that crazy."

Edgar whipped in behind them and jumped out as soon as he slammed the truck into park. Megan let out a sigh of relief when she saw him.. "Yes way. Just Norwegian crazy, not crazy crazy."

"What?" questioned Vicks. Edgar tapped on the window startling her. "Jesus Christ Edgar! You scared the shit outta me!"

Edgar chuckled, "So jumping you in an alley is fine, but knock on a window and you pee your pants?"

"Haha. What do you want? Shouldn't you be headed out of the harbor?"

"We're leaving in a couple of hours. Come on, you're coming with me."

"No, I'm going with Megan."

"Negative. Come on. We need to get to your place, pack some gear and head to the Northwestern."

"You can't be serious Edgar!" exclaimed Megan.

"Wait, what are talking about?" asked Vicks.

"Simple. Those guys are still around. Megan, sorry but you can't keep her safe. And so Vicks, you're joining us for a cruise while SAMCRO sends up some bodyguards."

"Edgar, that's really nice, but there is no way Sig is going to let her..."

"Actually he's already agreed. It was either that or I wasn't fishing. _NO ONE_ will hurt you again."

"Do I even have a say in this?" said Vicks. It was more of statement than a question.

"Nope. We'll kidnap you if we need too," replied Edgar happily.

"My family will get you..." warned Vicks.

"Sorry sweetie, I've already talked to Jaxy-poo. He's not happy, but he know's your safe."

"Gr-e-a-t..."

Megan was secretly relieved. She'd do anything for Vicks, but the truth was she was scared to have her at her place. Even so, she had to needle Edgar a bit. "Jax may be okay with this, but what will Josh say?" Edgar just glared at her.

* * *

_Review please or Santa will skip your house!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Same disclaimer as always! I have no money, I make no money, so don't sue me.  
_

_Happy New Year to everyone! _

* * *

At Vicks' house Megan and Edgar quickly filled a backpack for her, she was in no shape to do more than watch. Megan had headed to the bathroom to pack necessities. Edgar scowled and told her that she didn't need to pack any crap from the bathroom. Shaking her head Megan threw a box of tampons and hit him in the back of the head.

"Uh, yeah she does oh wise one."

"What the hell is this....oh."

Laughing Megan gathered up some shower items and shooed Edgar back to Vicks' bedroom. "You pack her clothes. You have more idea of what she'll need than I do, but just make sure whatever it is, is easy to put on. She's going to have a hell of a time dressing herself."

Megan brought her items into the bedroom to find Edgar holding up some scanty lace panties. She snatched them away and scowled at Edgar, "Really Edgar? Get out of her panty drawer."

"Well, she'll need underwear."

"That's not underwear perv. Here take these." She handed him a stack of cotton underwear and socks.

"I like the others better," he whined.

"Well, I'm protecting your life. She'd kill you if all she pulled out were lace thongs."

"A man can dream....."

* * *

Back at the boat Sig was appalled at the condition Vicks was in. Yes he had been to the hospital, but since she was only allowed two visitors at a time, he had not seen her. As the crew helped her aboard he began to sing the first few lines to the "Love Boat" theme:

_Love, exciting and new_

_Come Aboard. We're expecting you._

_Love, life's sweetest reward._

_Let it flow, it floats back to you._

_Love Boat soon will be making another run_

_The Love Boat promises something for everyone_

Vicks bobbed her head in greeting, "Captain Stubing, nice to meet you. Although I really thought this was the Flying Dutchman, not the Love Boat."

Edgar smirked at this and Jake whispered, "Oh God, he really could be Davy Jones!"

Matt piped up, "So who's Jack Sparrow?"

"Johnathan Hillstrand of course"

"Barbosa?"

"Phil, and Ding and Dong are Pintel and Ragetti." Everyone started crying they were laughing so hard. Norman piped up.... "And Edgar is Turner, right?"

"Egads no! Edgar would be Tia Dalma."

"Hey! Why am I a girl?" he asked crossly.

"Have you seen the last movie? She goes Edgar crazy."

Sig and Norman were besides themselves with laughter. The thought of Edgar as Tia Dalma/Calypso was something they would tease him about for years to come.

The guys got Vicks settled on the boat and finished the preparations to leave Dutch while she caught a nap. As they got ready to cast off, Jake commented to Edgar that they should wake their passenger up.

"She needs to rest."

"Yeah, but this is one of those lifetime opportunities for her."

Seeing his point Edgar went up to the wheelhouse. "Hey big brother."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Would you mind if Vicks wanted to sit up here with you and watch us leaving the harbor?"

Sig raised an eyebrow, "Are you getting distracted all ready?"

"No, no. Jake just put the idea in my head. How many people ever get to see this?"

"True. Alright, I'm feeling generous...she can sit up here. I don't want her on deck."

"Me either."

Edgar headed down to the crew quarters. They had set Vicks up in his and Normans' stateroom and he took a moment to watch her sleeping form in his bunk. He gently leaned in an kissed her forehead, the only part of her that wasn't covered in a bruise or cut.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty...."

Vicks cracked and eye at him, "What no rest for the wicked?"

Edgar laughed, "We thought you would like to watch us leaving the harbor. Pretty cool view."

He helped her to the wheelhouse and Sig pointed to an empty seat. "The gear's not going to get itself ready." Sig muttered.

"Roger!" Edgar replied and then headed downstairs giving Vicks a wink.

"You're brother is acting weird."

"Acting? He is weird. And you are a damned distraction."

"Yeah, I've figured that out," Vicks said quietly. They sat in silence for while, the view was breathtaking and Vicks was awed at the beauty of it all. Starting to get sleepy, Vicks headed back to the stateroom. On the stairs she turned back to Sig, "I don't want to be a distraction Sig. You do what you have to to keep him focused. I don't want anyone getting hurt on account of me."

Sig simply nodded.

"If you have to, tell him you're going to meet up with the Hillstrands and stick me on the Time Bandit...that should snap him out of it."

Sig chuckled, "I might just do that. If nothing else watching his head explode would be entertaining. And just so you know. We have a storm brewing. There are survival suits in the staterooms. Find it before you go to sleep."

"Is it going to get that bad?"

"Probably not, but better safe than sorry."

"Okay, thanks."

In the stateroom Vicks found the suit and a bucket. Grimacing, she hoped she wouldn't need either. Snuggling into Edgar's sleeping bag Vicks drifted off to sleep, his scent making her feel safer than she had since this mess started.

With their gear ready to go, the crew headed back inside to catch some sleep before the real work started. Careful of her injuries, Edgar climbed into the bunk beside Vicks and gathered her in his arms, snuggling her beside him. Between the warmth of her body and the steady beating of her heart, Edgar was asleep in no time.

* * *

_If you like it be sure to review!_


	17. Chapter 17

_I own only my own creations...._

Review if you read! Or I'll start offing the crew members!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

The Northwestern crew had set their first two strings of test pots just before the storm hit its worst and had returned inside to rest, dry off, eat, and check on their passenger...not necessarily in that order. Crowded around Edgar's bunk, they all looked down at Vicks' sleeping form.

"Uhh, how long were we setting pots?" asked Jake.

"A while," replied Nick.

"Shouldn't she be awake?" said Matt, concern lacing his words.

Jake spotted a bottle of prescription pain killers lying on top of Vicks' duffle, "Maybe this is why she's still out."

Edgar gently brushed some stray hair out of her face while watching the steady rise and fall of her chest as she slept. "Come on guys, we've got pots to pull.". Reluctantly he kissed her softly and shut the light off. Before he could head out on deck, Sig called out to him from the wheelhouse.

"Yeah boss."

"She awake?"

"No, not yet."

Sig looked at Edgar, his question understood though unspoken.

"The meds the doctor gave her."

"That's the last of those she'll take here. Shit like that is dangerous in this weather. Leave a note for her to come up and see me when she wakes up."

"Roger," replied Edgar and headed out.

The crew quickly fell into their work rhythm. Watching Edgar closely, Sig was pleased to see that his youngest brother seemed to have his mind on his work and not the girl sleeping in his bunk.

An hour or so later Vicks slowly started to wake up. To put it simply, she felt like hell. Her worst hangover had never been this bad. Her mouth felt like it was full of cotton, her head itched, and her body was one giant agonizing hurt. She gingerly rolled over in the bunk and slowly sat up. The room spun for a moment and then the floor began to rise and fall. "Holy hell...what did that doctor give me?" Looking around for the bottle she saw the note from Edgar:

_Hey there Sleeping Beauty,_

_No more land meds for you. You on the sea, so here's some Vitamin I for you. _

_Sig wants to see you as soon as you read this so up and at 'em!_

Slowly and carefully Vicks made her way up to the wheelhouse, "You wanted to see me?"

Sig glanced over, "Have a seat. You look like hell by the way."

"Gee, thanks."

"Do you realize that you slept through what was nearly a hurricane?"

"Umm, I did?"

"Yeah. Whatever the doctor gave you, quit taking it."

"Not a problem. Edgar left a bottle of ibuprofen for me. How long was I out?"

"Twelve? Sixteen hours?"

"Good grief. No wonder I feel like crap."

"Why don't you go get a shower, get some food, and bring some coffee back up with you."

"You want the coffee first?"

"Nah, I'm not finished with this one yet," he said tipping his cup at her.

Feeling more human after a hot shower, Vicks found an orange and two mugs and took the coffee up to the wheelhouse.

"Thanks," said Sig taking the offered mug. "That all you eat?"

"Ehh, sort of. I'm not much of a breakfast person, I prefer brunch."

"Feeling more human?"

"Much. But my hair is about the only part of me that doesn't hurt."

"Pot coming up. Come stand behind me and you can watch the guys at work."

Vicks watched in awe at the way they all worked in unison. Everyone had a job and a place to be and they worked together staying out of the way, yet being right where they were supposed to be when they were supposed to be there. "It's like a ballet...." she murmured.

"BALLET? Did you just call my guys ballerinas?" yelled Sig twisting around to glare at her.

Vicks giggled, "Kinda. You watch a ballet and everyone is in position every time. There's no waiting or wondering if your partner will be where they're supposed to be, they just are. The guys are the same way. No offense meant."

"Hrrumph."

"How long have they been out there?"

"Oh, ten maybe twelve hours."

"Have they eaten?"

"No, we're in the middle of a string. No time for a meal."

"Well, what about a snack?"

"Sure, make it something they can eat with just their hands. I'll have them send in the thermos so you can refill the coffee too. I'm sure their running low." Sig called down to the deck over the hailer and Edgar sent Jake in with the thermos. Down in the galley Vicks was busy looking through the food stores when Jake appeared.

"HEY! You're awake! How you feeling?"

"Yep. Like I was hit by a truck. How hungry are you guys?"

"Starving. I was going to snag a snack on my way out."

"Go ahead, but I'm making something for everyone too."

"Great! The guys will be happy to hear that."

Back on deck the guys were teasing Jake about coming out empty handed. "You didn't grab anything for us?" demanded Matt. Looking sheepish he replied, "Sorry. Vicks is making a snack for us. She'll send it out with the coffee."

Edgar cornered Jake on deck, "So she's awake. How's she feeling?"

"Dude, she looks like hell. I won't lie to you. In a lot of pain too, but she's tough."

Vicks finally settled on grilled ham and cheese sandwiches. Calling up to Sig that the food was ready she pulled out a large bag of chips to go with it. Sitting in the wheelhouse Sig was not surprised that it was Edgar who came in to get the food.

"And Sleeping Beauty is awake and no prince was there to kiss her. Unless Sig came in and woke you up," Edgar gave her a quick peck on the cheek."

Laughing, "Welcome to the new millennium. We princesses take care of our own salvation now."

Edgar looked at the huge stack of sandwiches, "How many people you feeding?"

"I've fed hordes of hungry men before. But since you have such a delicate appetite, I'll send your share up to Sig."

"Funny. Speaking of delicate appetite, are you feeling sick?"

"No, should I?"

"Well, the seas aren't the calmest."

"Maybe I slept through my seasickness?"

After helping Edgar get the food out on deck Vicks took a plate up to Sig as well.

"Thanks. You feeling up to helping out?"

"Depends on what you're thinking. You're gonna have to put a gun to my head if you want me out there with them."

"Hell no. No way I'd let you out there. Nah, keep the food coming. Clean up, that sort of thing."

"So you want me to be the maid and cook."

"Umm......"

"No, don't worry. I was raised to help where ever I was. Besides whatever I do means less work for you all."

"That's the spirit."

"So you'll let me know when to have food ready?"

"Sure. How much time do you need?"

"Kinda depends on what you want cooked."

"Can you make salted cod?"

"You got a cookbook on board?"

"That's a no then. They should be done in about 8 hours and have about 6 hours of down time. Make dinner something big. Your sandwiches are all they've had."

"Anything you say master. You're the captain."

"Smart ass. You're supposed to say 'Roger'. We have a break in the weather. If you want to give your family a call you should do it now. You can use the phone in my stateroom."

"Thanks. I really appreciate everything you all have done for me." Vicks gave him a quick hug then headed down to use the phone.


	18. Chapter 18

Same disclaimer. Slight adult situation and language.

* * *

_The warm breeze floated past the two lovers on the beach caressing them as the sun beamed down. Rustling palm trees could be heard along with the breaking of waves against the shore. The perfumes of a dozen tropical flowers mingled with the smell of suntan lotion. Edgar's mouth devoured Vicks' as they writhed against each other. Moaning softly Vicks began to whimper as Edgar began kissing the sensitive part of her neck, just behind her ear. He chuckled as she began to lick and kiss his ear lobe in return causing him to shudder, wishing her tongue were somewhere else...She startled him when she licked inside his ear. No wait...that was way too wet to be a lick....._

Edgar woke with a start, looking up into the laughing faces of the crew. Norman was crouched beside his head, his wet finger still in Edgar's ear. "Time to get up Romeo!"

"What the fuck!" he shouted sitting up and cracking his head on the bunk above him.

"Dude! Vicks said breakfast was ready ages ago. You wouldn't wake up!" grinned Jake.

"Must of been one hell of a good dream..." teased Matt.

"Yeah all that moaning and groaning...gotta say little brother, I've never seen anyone get turned on by a wet willie...."

* * *

So this was REALLY short, but it had been kicking around in my head and I couldn't get any of my paperwork done until it was out. Hope you enjoyed it....I'll never know unless you review!


	19. Chapter 19

_Anywho...sorry for the long time w/o an update. Still figuring out where this is going so be sure to Vote! Same disclaimer as always. SOA fans, I have decided to move completely off the actual events of the show in the near future...so no kidnapped Abel, probably skipping most of the end of Season 2 and striking out on my own to make the DC flow the way I need it to._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

It was late one night and Vicks was staring out the wheelhouse window. The weather was unusually calm for the Bering Sea and Sig had entrusted her with a short turn at wheel watch. Watching the moonlight play on the water her mind wandered back to the conversation she had had with Jax that second night on the boat.

"_You sure you'll be all right on the boat?" asked Jax quietly._

"_Better than I'd be back in Dutch. Jax what's going on?"_

"_A mess. Damn Aryans are determined to run us out. And they don't care who they take with them. First mom, then the car bomb that nearly offed Chibs, you. I hate to tell you this now_, _but they got inside Stockton too, blinded Otto."_

"_Jax, what the hell are you going to do?"_

"_I'm so tired of all this Vicks. I just want to live life and raise my son. Is that really too much to ask for?"_

"_Remember what I told you back when I signed those guardianship papers? This shit is on Clay. I'm willing to bet that Donna's death is too. Brother it is time for you to take the reigns and make a new way for the club."_

"_Did you know my dad started a book?"_

"_No I didn't."_

"_It's his vision for the club. Lots of hippy shit but not guns."_

"_Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but how are you going to change SAMCRO? Gonna take a lot of convincing for the others to leave Clay and follow you."_

Vicks' thoughts were interrupted by Josh's voice on the radio, "Northwestern, this it the Cornelia Marie, over."

"Cornelia Marie, this is the Northwestern. What can we do for you?"

"Hey hon, we all wanted to see how you were doing."

"We?"

"Well yeah, you know all the boats love you girls."

"Riight. I'm okay. Been better, been worse."

"Frankly, I'm glad you're alive. When the news left Dutch, I…I…"

"Yeah, I understand."

" So what does Jax have to say for himself?"

"Huh? How is this his fault? And you don't know the half of it. All Hell has broken loose down there."

"I'm just glad you're safe. Even if I don't have a chance…"

"Wait…a chance at what?"

"Me, you, us."

"Josh, we've talked about this." Vicks sighed heavily.

"I know. I just wish I had been the one to save you, then I would be the one you'd be in love with."

"Love? You think I'm in love with Edgar?"

"Well, yeah…"

"And why exactly?" Josh could hear the ice in her voice.

"Ummm, you know, ummm, he rescued you, he's got feelings for you….put two and two together and…"

"Let me get this straight. So just because he quote "saved me" I apparently am at his beck and call now?"

"Well, no…you aren't, that's not what I meant." Josh stuttered. "So you don't have feelings for him?"

Banging her head on the console in front of her, "God Josh I don't know. I'm really confused right now. What I need is a hot tub, a strong drink, and a good cry."

"And what about the shoulder of a tall dark handsome friend to cry on?"

"Yeah, that too, maybe Johnathan can come over when we all get back to port."

"Sure, I can come….HEY! I was talkin' about my shoulder!"

"I know," Vicks chuckled, "wish I coulda seen your face just now!"

"Real funny. So how's fishing going? You been on deck yet?"

"Good, but its hard to tell with Sig griping at the guys all the time. These guys are grumpy…And not just no, but HELL no. I have no intention of going on deck."

"Chicken."

"Bock!" Vicks glanced over to see Jake coming to relieve her. "Looks like I'm heading to bed Josh. Stay safe and talk to you later."

"You too. See you in Dutch."

* * *

_Be sure to review! Makes it all worthwhile and helps make my story better! Sorry this one was so short, hopefully the next will be longer._


	20. Chapter 20

_I seem to be the queen of short updates lately. Makes no sense to me. Ah well. Happy 4th of July to everyone in the USA! _

It was nearly four in the morning in Unalaska when a pounding on her front door woke Vicks. Jumping up she went cautiously towards the door. Two dark forms flanked her. Nodding affirmation to an unspoken conversation one of the men quietly slipped out the back door, gun drawn. The other took up a position next to the door, his gun also ready. "Yeah who is it?" called out Vicks.

"It's Josh."

Vicks yanked the door open and Josh grabbed her in a fierce hug. It was then that he saw the bearded man with the gun. He shoved Vicks behind him and lunged for the man's arm only to find himself staring into the barrel of the other's gun.

"Hap, Opie, this is Josh. He's a friend. Josh this is Opie and Happy, family. Josh, what are you doing here?"

"We just docked and I had to see for myself that you were all right." He gave the two men a hard look, "You're real friendly."

Opie met the look and replied, "People here make social calls at 4a.m.?"

Both Vicks and Josh shrugged, "I'm still on crabbing time," he said.

"Crabbing is kinda like the club. You never know who or when someone is going to show up on your doorstep. You hungry?"

"I could eat."

"Happy, Opie?"

"Nah," replied Happy is his deep gravelly voice, "I'm goin' back to sleep." He headed back to Vicks spare bedroom.

"Ope?"

Just as he was about answer he let out a huge yawn.

"Opie, why don't you go crash in my room? Josh is here," offered Vicks.

"Kay, think I will. Wake me up before he leaves."

Josh looked between the two and raised his eyebrows. Vicks shrugged her shoulders, "They're my round the clock protection."

"Has there been more trouble?"

"Well, when I first got back home Hap and Opie were staying at the hotel. Then someone cut my telephone line while I was at work one day. Broken window pane on my back door…so they moved in."

Josh looked concerned, "How long are they staying?"

"As long as necessary, although I'm trying to get Opie to go home to the kids and send someone else up. That all happened about a month ago and we haven't seen or heard anything since. I think they can go home."

"Well, most of the fleet should be here soon. You'll have plenty of us looking out for you then."

"So how was the Cornelia's season?"

"Good, we really kicked our asses into high gear to get in quicker."

"Coming home to protect the womenfolk?" joked Vicks.

Josh laughed, "No, we wanted to see for ourselves that everything was really all right."

Vicks quickly fried up some bacon and eggs and brewed a pot of coffee, "You want to eat in here or back in the living room? All the Supernatural's have been TIVOed for you."

Vicks and Josh sat together on the couch watching TV. Sometime into the second episode Vicks fell back asleep and Josh pulled her sleeping form into his arms and held her as she slept. Brushing back a lock of hair he sighed as he gently traced the shadows of bruises on her face. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips and she stirred slightly, snuggling closer to him.

_Hope you enjoyed this one! **Please** leave a review!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Here's the next installment. If you read PLEASE review! Constructive criticism is always appreciated! _

The crabbing fleet returned home and all the crews went on a manhunt. They checked every cannery, mechanic shop, store and bar looking for people who looked out of place in Dutch. Coming up empty they felt confident that the brutes who had nearly killed Vicks were gone. Happy and Opie were preparing to head back to Charming.

Vicks and Opie were walking in the hills surrounding Unalaska when she realized that she was going to miss having Opie around. Josh and Edgar had both been visiting her frequently and Opie was highly amused. "They're like two dogs chasing after the same bitch," he had laughed, to which Vicks had punched his arm. "Did you just call me a bitch?" she laughed back. "So which do you think I should date?" she had asked her best friend.

"No way. This is all you. I've got no say on who you should pick."

"Come on, you have to have an opinion."

"All right, since you asked. I'll give you my two cents worth on both. Just don't blame me if you don't like what I have to say."

"Of course not. Go on."

"Josh is very, young I guess. Not as mature. I can see what good friends the two of you are and I know how you feel about taking it to the next step based on the past. He means well though and I think he really loves you. I also think he could at least somewhat understand your family. Edgar. Edgar, I can't put my finger on. He seems to be a good man, definitely a hard worker. There's a strong stable future there. But…"

"But what?"

"But I don't think he could ever understand YOU or us. He seems to be a bit overbearing. But he saved you so I can't think too badly about him. Why don't you date both of them?"

Vicks glared at him.

"I said date, not screw. Make sure they both know what's going on. You have every right to make an informed decision."

"Seems like cheating to me though."

"Well you could always all go out together."

"Yeah right."

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the Cornelia Marie and the Northwestern, Edgar and Josh were asking some questions of their own.

"Dad, what can you tell me about SAMCRO?" Josh asked while sitting in the wheelhouse of the Cornelia Marie.

Phil looked soberly at his son, "Depends on what you want to know."

"I'm trying to understand the things Vicks won't tell me."

"The things she won't tell you are things she can't tell you."

"Come on dad."

Phil sighed, Josh needed to know, but he didn't want his son to give up on Vicks because of it. "Son, what do you know about one percenters?"

"That they're outlaw motorcycle clubs."

"Yeah, and what else?"

"I don't know, they seem to be pretty rowdy. I mean look at the trouble that they brought on Vicks."

"One percenters live on the outskirts of the law. Club life is a brotherhood. You live and die for your club. And once you're in, you're in. There is no getting out."

"So how did Vicks get out?"

"It's a brotherhood, not a sisterhood. Women in clubs are little more than property. Vicks was the daughter and niece of high-ranking members, so she's always been treated well. But most women, especially those who don't belong to someone are pretty much passed around by the others in the club. Now don't get me wrong, they're good people too, but really rough. They live by a code that few can dream of understanding."

"Do you understand it?"

"Yeah, I get it. I rode with her Uncle Bobby before he patched in. Might of tried myself, but I was hooked on crabbing by then."

On the Northwestern Edgar was asking similar questions, wondering where he could find out answers. Matt had walked into the wheelhouse just as Edgar was bouncing his questions off of Sig. "I might be able to shed some light, Ed." The Hansens all turned and looked at Matt.

"Back when I was using, I'd end up in some really rough places man. The Sons of Anarchy have a Tacoma charter."

"So they deal?"

"No, surprisingly they're pretty anti-hard stuff. Maybe some weed and such, but heroin, meth and the like is a big no no. I didn't see anything first hand, but word was that they have a heavy hand in the crime world."

"What? Like the mafia."

"Yeah."

"Wow" was all Sig could say.

"That Happy guy is not someone I'd want to meet in a dark alley," stated Norman, "I wonder what all those smiley face tats are for?"

"Uh, yeah. I think those are hits," said Matt quietly.

"Hits? As in godfather, cement boots hits?" asked Edgar choking slightly on his coffee.

Norman let out a whistle, "Ed, I'm not sure Mom's going to approve of this daughter-in-law."

Jake who had been quiet up until now piped up, "Just wait until she finds out Vick's aunt is a porn star."

This was news to the Northwestern brothers and everyone choked on their coffees. "How'd you find this out Junior?" questioned Edgar, the disbelief in his voice.

"Um, well, um when, over Christmas Vicks' aunt was in Seattle and we all kinda tagged along to this meet and greet her studio was at…."

"Mom's definitely not going to like this," replied Sig ominously.


	22. Chapter 22

"I can't believe that WE, you and me, are the owners of this bar now," remarked Megan, restocking the bar at the Elbow Room.

"Well, Davy was ready to enjoy his "old" age. Come on girl, we can do this!" countered Vicks while cleaning cobwebs from the corners.

"Well, my mother is appalled."

"Meh, you know what they say about preacher's kids…"

"And what's that?"

"That they run off to Alaska, shack up with a deckhand and corrupt souls by selling booze…"

"F-u-nnny. Maybe we should start a comedy club. You can be the headliner."

"Oh hell no. We'd be out of business the first night."

"You have no idea what its like to be the epitome of everything your family stands against."

"Well, my family has no problem with me owning a bar. I mean, come on. But we don't see eye to eye with much anymore. I will say that they aren't holy rollers…no offense meant."

"None taken. I love them, there good human beings, but I hate the way that they believe that people who live differently than them are bound for Hell."

"Family…gotta love them. Hey, you game for a great prank?" asked Vicks slyly.

"Sure. Why do you have in mind?" replied Megan with a smile.

"Let's tell the guys that we are going to remodel the place and have an "open house". Put frilly crap out and girly up the place. We'll play easy listening music and serve Cosmopolitans."

Megan doubled over in laughter imagining the reactions, "I'll talk to Pete over at the Grand Aleutian and see what we might be able to borrow from them."

The big night had finally arrived. Megan and Vicks had put out the notice, The Elbow room was under new ownership and they were having a ribbon cutting on Thursday night to show off the "improvements" they had made.

The girls were throwing everything they had into this prank. Stepping out to the front of the bar, the guy's jaws dropped when they looked at Megan and Vicks. The girls were dressed as if they were about to walk through the doors of a LA dance club. They guys traded nervous glances as Megan spoke up, "We'd like to thank you all for coming out tonight. We've all watched as the town of Unalaska has grown, new businesses have come into town, and with the opening of the Grand Aleutian a few years ago the town is encouraging more cultural endeavors."

Vicks picked up from there, "So it is with much pride that Megan and I have decided to help this vision." She pulled the rope attached to a banner covering the old "Elbow Room" sign as she and Megan shouted in unison, "Welcome to the Pink Lady!" The crowd erupted in laughter, "Great joke girls," commented Phil as he walked up the steps to the bar. Similar comments could be heard. As the crowd entered the "new and improved" bar all talking stopped. They guys looked around in utter disbelief, the old weather beaten walls had been replaced with flowing fabric draped in graceful swells. Gone were the various nautical decorations. In their place were pink, glitter, flowers, and crystal.

"I've died and gone to hell," muttered Johnathan quietly to Andy who replied, "Yeah well, I've just entered the Twilight Zone, Barbie style."

Megan plastered a fake hurt look on her face, "Well? Don't you guys like it?" She cast a sad look at Jake Harris.

"It's, um, great. Really great Meg. Very bright," replied Jake lamely.

"Is that Kenny G playing?" spat Sig with a grimace.

"How would you recognize Kenny G?" teased Norman.

The girls looked crestfallen, Megan even had tears ready to spill from her eyes. With a quavering voice Vicks announced, "Drinks are on us tonight!" and the servers began handing out various pink, fruity cocktails, complete with those little umbrellas.

The guys were truly in a bind. Before they walked in, they thought that the girls were pulling the wool over their eyes. But looking around they could see all the "changes" and realized that Megan and Vicks had spent a lot of money to redo the place. They loved the girls and wanted to support them, this was testing their support to the limits.

Megan and Vicks were having a hard time holding out on the guys. The tears that were streaming down their faces were real tears, just tears of held in laughter. The men kept trying to not say anything but wanting to announce their dislike as loudly as possible. Finally the girls took pity on them, busting out in hysterical laughter that left the assembled crews doubting their sanity.

Vicks walked over to the far wall and pulled the fabric down revealing the old décor still behind it. "Come on, Josh you of all people should not have fallen for this prank." Realization dawned on everyone and hoots of laughter ensued.

"That was dirty," commented Phil as he propped his feet up on an ottoman covered by a lace doily.

"But it was funny. You guys are hilarious. I swear you could hear your mouths smacking shut and falling open."

Vicks stepped out into the fresh air and leaned against a post. Josh slipped out behind her, as did Edgar. "Hey you two, what's up?"

"I just wanted to know if I'm still coming over tonight," said Josh to which Vicks nodded yes.

Edgar looked at them confused and angrily said to Vicks, "So I guess you've decided then."

She looked at him confused, "Huh?"

"If Harris is coming over then you must have picked him," spat Edgar.

"Buddy, it's not like that," started Josh.

Vicks turned to Edgar, "Whoa there. Josh and I spend every Thursday night together and have for years. We're Supernatural buddies."

"So have you given any thought to which of us you'll go out with?" pushed Edgar.

Vicks sighed under the intense looks of askance from both men. "I don't know," she finally said in exasperation, " I can't make my mind up. If I choose one of you then the other is going to get pissed, but who's to say it will work out with either of you and then where are we?" "Edgar, I really don't know you and you don't know me. Josh and I have been close friends for years; he's one of my best friends. But we aren't romantically involved."

"Yet," said Josh under his breath.

Edgar looked at her smugly, "Well, since you know him so well, then you should go out with me. That way we can get to know each other better."

"Using that logic she should also go out with me, since she and I don't "go out". Then she can get to know that side of our relationship."

"See my problem," huffed Vicks. She stared out into the moonlight. "Opie suggested that I go out with both of you."

"What'd you expect from that sc-" started Edgar who was interrupted by Josh, "I'm alright with that."

Edgar and Vicks both looked at him incredulously. "You are?"

"Sure. What's wrong Hansen, can't take a little competition?" taunted Josh.

"Little competition is just what I was thinking," sneered Edgar.

Vicks began rubbing her temples with her fingers, "Do I have any say in this?"

"Seriously Vicks, Opie was right. If you were in a larger town and playing the field you might be dating a couple of different guys. I didn't say you'd be screwing either of us."

Flashbacks to that fantasy months ago after Donna's death caused her to catch her breath as heat flooded her body. "Both of you are okay with this?"

Edgar and Josh were both staring bullets at each other, "Yeah, I'm fine with it." "Sounds good to me."

Vicks gave each a peck on the cheek and hug before returning to the party. Edgar and Josh were still glaring at each other. "May the best man win," muttered Edgar turning to head back as well. "Hold up Edgar," said Josh.

"Yes?"

"Look, I want you to give me your word that when she chooses me you won't make her feel like shit."

"What makes you so sure she'll choose you?"

"Confidence. I mean it Edgar. This is tearing her up inside. She likes us both, but doesn't want to hurt either of us."

"Don't worry about it. I wouldn't do something like that to her. Besides, she'll choose me and you can still be her gay best friend."

"Ooo real mature. You sure your mommy will let you date a bar owner?"

"Fuck you Harris," said Edgar over his shoulder.

"Fuck yourself Hansen," Josh yelled back.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this update! I'll never know unless you review!_


	23. Chapter 23

_So I'm not terribly happy with the way this chapter turned out. But after mulling over it and rewriting pieces several times I'm ready to move on with the story. _

* * *

The next few weeks passed with a blur for Vicks. Between running the bar and dating Edgar and Josh, things seemed to be on constant fast forward. Sometimes it felt as if she was a completely different person looking in on her own life. Dating Josh seemed so natural. Like finding that missing ingredient in a new recipe. They had been friends for so long and knew each other's likes and dislikes. The dates he planned certainly reflected that. Picnics along the shore, hikes into the mountains or attending live music events. He wasn't a great cook, but he liked to help her in the kitchen and the two of them had created some fantastic meals together. A lot of what was going on between the two had always been there but now there were soft not-just-your friend touches and looks. He never crossed their sexual boundaries, but he wasn't above challenging it at opportune moments.

Edgar was taking a completely different approach. Whereas Josh had focused on "friends becoming more than friends", Edgar set out to prove that chivalry was not dead. And while Vicks like being taken care of, she also got a bit put out. She was a strong, capable woman who could fend for herself.

Since her birthday fell in the summer, both guys were in between fishing seasons. She had decided to fly to Seattle for a vacation which would allow her to spend time with both guys in their homes as well as getting to visit with her family, assuming they would be willing to meet her in Seattle or Tacoma. She also had a two-week backpacking trip around the base of Mt. Rainer that she wanted Edgar and Josh to go on with her. Each would take spend a week roughing it with her.

The night of her birthday came and she had insisted on the three of them going out together. While she acknowledged that this might not be the safest thing to do, she didn't want to single one out over the other. Both guys arrived promptly at her hotel and a wall of flowers greeted her when she opened the door. Edgar's bouquet was a fragrant mass of gorgeous long stemmed red roses. The flowers were amazing, however he seemed to have forgotten the comment she had made on one of their dates back in Dutch. They had been walking back to her house and passed by old Ms. Gordon's yard. Her rose bushes had been in full bloom and Vicks took the opportunity to bury her nose in the fragrant blossoms. Edgar had laughed at the sight and made a comment about women loving roses and diamonds to which Vicks had replied that though she did like roses, they were nowhere close to the top of her favorite list. Roses were beautiful she explained but her favorite flowers were wild growing flowers, specifically wild violets. Edgar had looked at her oddly. Where he lived people hired lawn care companies to eradicate those little weeds along with dandelions.

Josh's bouquet was an armful of hydrangeas in various purples hues. He grinned and apologized, "Sorry hon., lilacs aren't in season." Then he glanced over at Edgar's roses, gave a pitying sigh and shook his head sadly. The rest of the evening passed relatively uneventfully with only minor flare-ups between the two rivals.

Over the course of the week in Seattle the guys were gleaning bits of information about the coming backpacking expedition. Neither had ever been backcountry camping and they realized that they were going to have to rely heavily on Vicks's expertise in wilderness survival because the extent of their foray into the camping world were family campgrounds when they were kids or fish camp with their buddies. Both were well out of their comfort zone by the prospect. By flip of the coin Edgar won the first half of the trip. It was quickly apparent that he was not enjoying the trip although he forced himself to keep a great attitude and kept his complaints to a minimum. A two-inch pad between himself and the ground was not his cup of tea and his feet were hamburger meat. He had been very worried about the food as well.

Vicks had insisted on supplying the food for the trip and he had been surprised not to see anything whole or fresh go into the packs. When he saw the packets of dehydrated meals, the one small pot she packed along with this little cozy thing he was filled with dread. He was man and men should eat like men. As they stopped for lunch their first day he stared at her in disbelief when she laid out the meal as they rested beside a white-capped river. Pepperoni, cheese, crackers, mustard, as well as dried blueberries and cherries, "Where's the wine?" he joked and then laughed as she pulled out juice boxes that she had frozen the night before.

She leveled her gaze on him, "Admit it, you were expecting ramen noodles or pb&j."

"It might have crossed my mind…but I actually took a look in the food section at Bass Pro, bought one too," he made a face, "It was barely edible."

She laughed, "Yeah, home made and dehydrated is way better. There are a few online suppliers that are really good too, but they are cottage industries and not made by large companies."

"So what's on the menu for dinner?

"Your choice. Fish tacos or curried chicken and vegetable couscous."

"Don't tease me."

"I'm serious. We've got the ingredients for both."

"I'll believe it when I taste it."

"Want to make a bet?"

"Sure, I'm game. What are you willing to put on the table?"

"Hmm, well, those look like pretty new hiking boots so I'm going to predict that you're going to be in a lot of pain tonight. I'll put up a foot rub."

"You're willing to put your bare hands on my smelly, nasty, sweaty man feet?"

"Dude, I know what I've brought for dinner. I'm not going to have to pay up."

"Hmm, then I'm not sure I want to bet."

"Chicken."

* * *

The rest of their trip past all too quickly for Vicks, who was enjoying the challenge of the trail, the scenery and the company. The met up with Josh at a trailhead so that he could bring in fresh supplies for himself and Vicks while Edgar would have wheels to get back to civilization.

A few hours into the hike Vicks heard the first rumble of thunder echo through the forest. It was early afternoon so they had a choice, wait out the storm or set up camp and settle in for the night. Josh was up for waiting out the storm but owned up to the fact that the miles they had already put in were more than he was used to walking let alone hiking. He was game for setting up camp, but would defer to Vicks. She decided that they would make camp. After finding a suitable spot that offered shelter from the wind and access to water. Vicks had Josh help her quickly set up their tent then had him gather firewood before it got soaked. She worked on hanging their food bag and then went to the stream to filter water for the both of them. They both made it back to camp just as the rain set in. They quickly covered the wood with an extra tarp and dove into the tent. They spent the afternoon catching up and go over the upcoming terrain maps.

"So how far are we walking each day?" asked Josh, " I can't make heads or tails out of this map."

"Well, I'm shooting for ten to fifteen miles since you aren't used to this kind of hiking. Ten when we're gaining a lot of elevation and fifteen when the trail is fairly mellow."

"Out of curiosity, we were closer to fifteen today weren't we?"

Vicks giggled, "Ah, no. Just under eight."

Josh looked incredulous, "You're joking right. We walked for HOURS."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. I did twenty a day when I hiked the AT and the PCT."

"Are you insane! Who freakin' walks that far?"

"Anyone hiking against a cut off day. On the AT they shut Mt. Katadin down no later than October fifteenth because of the weather on it. If you want to summit you have to be finished by then. And really, you want to be finished early October just to be on the safe side."

"So how long were you on the Appalachian Trail?"

"Six months to the day. I started April first and made the summit on October first."

"Six months? Living like this? You are insane!"

"Well aren't you pot calling kettle black, Mr. "I fish in a hurricane while icebergs hit the hull"."

Josh laughed, "So Spring to Fall. Then weather didn't really play much part?"

Vicks looked at him, "Uh yeah it did."

"Really? I mean your leaving Georgia in the spring and hiking north, so the warm weather follows you."

"Ah, but you are forgetting how elevation affects climate. I left Springer Mountain on April first and two days later was caught in a near blizzard. Hiked in snow knee deep or higher for a month. Tennessee and North Carolina were wet, wet and muddy. It was a really rainy year, so the mud followed me north. I was in the mid Atlantic states when the heat and humidity of summer hit. Not to mention the black flies. Fall fell while we were in Vermont and Maine. Actually, by the time we hit Maine, I had my winter gear back out. We climbed Katadin in a near hurricane. Ice everywhere, and the wind…probably my scariest moment on the trail."

"I though you went alone?"

"I did, but along the way you meet a lot of other hikers and you find yourself hiking in the same area either ahead of or just behind people going your pace. Or you meet someone that you really click with so you hike with them."

"So what was your favorite thing about the trail?"

"Thru hikers always say that it's the journey not the destination, and that's very true. I think my favorite was watching nature up close in all of the seasons. From the blank slate winter leaves I saw spring unfurl as each plant budded then mature into summer. I watched the transition of colors to fall and then the first snows fly. It was amazing…"

"Nature in all her glory."

"And fury. We were crossing a bald in Virginia when a violent summer storm suddenly rolled in. We couldn't finish getting across because we had to cross under high voltage lines. We couldn't make it back to the relative safety of the tree line, we were too far away. So we hid in between large boulders in a crouch until the storm passed. Wind whipping, lightning striking all around, we could feel the tingle on our skin and our hair stood on end."

"So this storm is nothing?"

"Nah, we've got lots of protection and had warning."

Josh definitely got the brunt end of the trip. Lots of altitude gain and rotten weather. Three days into the trip a weather system moved in with cool temperatures and high winds. They couldn't risk a campfire at night so they ended up zipping their sleeping bags together to conserve their body heat. They woke the next morning spooning each other. Josh's arm was around her waist and his head was nestled against her neck. It was possibly the most loving feeling Vicks had ever felt. She hated sleeping alone but had been alone for far too long.

* * *

"Soooo?" implored Megan after Vicks returned to Dutch.

"So what?"

"So how were the peanuts on your flight? What do you think?"

"It was amazing!"

"It? I was hoping for HE was amazing."

"Well HE was," answered Vicks smugly.

"I knew it!" shouted Megan, "Wait, which he?"


	24. Chapter 24

After Vicks' holiday in Seattle the heat in both her relationships skyrocketed. Being with Josh was so natural, he let her pull her own weight yet was there to lend a hand whenever needed. She loved how Josh could make her feel like an equal and so loved and cherished at the same time. He was constantly caressing her and giving her tender kisses when she was least expecting it. She was literally melting under his touch. Deep down she knew that if he ever pushed things she would not resist. Part of her was glad that he hadn't and part of her wished he would.

Edgar was definitely pushing their relationship to the next level. The time they spent talking on her porch or on her couch after their dates had turned into good ole' make out sessions. Hot and heavy that left them wanting more. What the hell was she going to do? Megan and Opie both said to sleep with them both. Was it really as simple as that? Vicks was sitting on her porch swing early one morning just staring out when Josh walked up. He could see the turmoil in her eyes and shook her head no.

"It's the three of us isn't it?"

"It's killing me Josh," she said in a rush. "I'm going batty! You two think you're stoking my fire, but what it's doing is leaving me frustrated and horny."

"Yeah, well it's not easy on me either!" Josh shot back.

"I am a horrible person," Vicks said quietly.

"No you're not. You are a beautiful sweet woman."

"I've never had this kind of attention from men before," Vicks admitted, "I like it, but I don't like being a tease."

Josh sat beside her for a while, lost in his own thoughts. Sipping a cup of coffee a thought crossed his mind and he turned, "Vicks, how many guys have you been with?"

Vicks got agitated, "Josh I don't want to hear this. I really really don't' want to know all the women you've slept with."

"Just answer my question, please?"

"Fine. Just two. You?"

"More than two." Josh had come to the conclusion that what Vicks felt for Edgar was more lust than anything else. He knew that he and Vicks could have a real relationship firmly based on their long friendship. If Vicks would just go ahead and screw Edgar she's see that Josh was the man for her. He put his arm across her shoulders and continued to think in silence. How would he feel if she did sleep with Edgar? Based on what little gossip Megan let slip in his presence he knew that Edgar was really pushing things. Vicks' attraction and friendship with Josh seemed to be the only thing stopping her from giving in. What would he do if she did sleep with Edgar and then chose to stay with him? Josh still couldn't believe that Edgar's rescuing of her hadn't sealed the deal for Edgar. Finally he made up his mind.

"I think you need to sleep with one more man."

Vicks gave him a stunned look.

"And no, I don't mean me."

"Josh? Are you calling it quits?"

"Hell no. I think the reason you haven't gone all the way with Edgar is because you are afraid you'll hurt me. You won't sleep with me because you and I both know that once we do, then that's it. Edgar's out. You want to give him a fighting chance though."

"You're giving me permission to sleep with someone else?" she said in disbelief.

"You don't need my permission. What I'm saying is that we are not in a committed relationship. If you did decide to release some hormones with Hansen then I won't blow my top and I won't ever mention it."

"But?"

"But nothing. I told you in the beginning that whatever you decided I would accept. You will always be my best friend."


	25. Chapter 25

Vicks took the next couple of weeks to mull over what Josh had said. She sat at the Elbow Room talking things over with Johnathan. "Well, if you were a guy asking about two women I would tell you to fuck them both. Take 'em both out for a test drive."

Vicks let out an exasperated sigh, "Thanks. That helps so much. Women's brains don't work that way."

John chuckled, "Has nothing to do with brains hon. But you are right. Women don't think that way. BUT, and I love you like a sister, a sister I'd screw but a sister none the less, so don't hit me, but you are not like most women. You don't act like a girly girl and you don't think like one. I think it's your MC upbringing."

"So you'd green light Edgar."

"I'd green light what ever you thought was best. Sow your wild oats."

"I thought shagging you was my wild oats," she teased.

"Nah, that's just two friends helping each other out."

"I thought I was family?"

"Maybe I'm kinky that way," John laughed but then grew serious. He drew Vicks into his embrace and kissed her deeply, "I'm glad you've found someone Vicks, I really am. But I'm going to miss us," his voice cracked and he got up abruptly. He placed a sweet kiss on her forehead, "Gotta go, see ya tonight."

* * *

Johnathan sat in the Time Bandit wheelhouse smoking and watching the sunset. Andy came up and saw his brother deep in thought. "What's goin' on brother?"

"Just thinkin'"

"About that love triangle?"

John glanced over and gave Andy a look.

Andy held his hands up, "Hey, I just call 'em like I see 'em."

"I love her Andy. I love her, but could never give her what she wants. I'm not the settle down and raise a horde of kids type."

"Does she know?"

"Yeah. I think she does. But she also knows me. She's given me what I've wanted in a relationship. Sex, love, and no other strings attached. How many women would do that?"

"Not many, and none that I know except her. Sabrina would have castrated me in a heartbeat. At least you know what you've got to do."

"Yeah, I love her so I have to let her go…"

_Please review!_


	26. Chapter 26

During their Rainier hiking trip Vicks had confided a lot of her personal life to Josh. She let slip one night a comment about the threesome fantasy she had had which had made his subconscious mind start working. He was bemused by the fact that Vicks still hadn't made her mind up. He knew she wasn't the type of girl who would lead two guys on so the only explanation was that she was still working out how not to hurt either of them.

Josh cornered Edgar one night out of Vicks' hearing and laid out his plan. Edgar looked dumbfounded, "Are your fuckin' serious? Why the hell would you do that? Why should I?"

"Because I think sex is the only thing standing in the way of Vicks choosing one of us. Besides, everyone deserves to have a fantasy or two come true in their life."

"But how does she feel about this? I mean, fantasy is one thing, actually acting on said fantasy is another."

"We set it up, if she chooses not to act on it, then fine. No harm no foul. We both just come off as perverts. She already knew that…we're men."

* * *

"Josh, I don't know. Red crab is our busiest season. I don't know if I can get away for the weekend."

"Fine, just for the night then. Surely Megan can hold down the fort for one busy night?"

* * *

"GO Vicks! Enjoy a night or two out in the boonies. The bar will be fine."

"Fine, I'll go. A weekend in the cabin sounds great!"

* * *

Josh pulled up to Vicks' place and she quickly hopped into the truck. After driving to a remote part of the island they turned into a driveway that led through the trees. As they approached the cabin they could see lights on and smoke rising from the chimney. Vicks looked at Josh in confusion, "I thought this was a getaway for the two of us."

"It is a getaway, trust me okay." Josh hefted both their backpacks and started up the walk.

Vicks opened the cabin door and stopped short. Besides the roaring fire there were candles EVERYWHERE. Soft music was playing and there was a bottle of red wine and three glasses by the fireplace. Wait. Three glasses? She looked askance of Josh who wrapped his arms around her and drew her in for a kiss. "Just relax," A second set of strong arms wrapped around her, "Yeah, let us take care of you."

Vicks' eyes flew open and she looked stunned to see both Josh and Edgar there. A moment of shame and anger overtook her and she glared at Josh. "You told," she accused in a quiet voice.

Edgar lifter her chin up so that he could look into her eyes. Caressing the side of her face he said, "You've spent months worrying about Josh and I and how your choices would affect our feelings. It's time you just worry about making yourself happy."

"Whatever happens here stays between the three of us. "

"Guys, I…" Vicks was silenced Josh captured her mouth in a kiss. Not to be outdone Edgar pulled her to him and buried his head in her neck causing her knees to buckle and a moan to escape, "Mmm, looks like I found a happy spot…"

Vicks pulled away from both of them in order to catch her breath. She thought about pinching herself to see if she was dreaming but realized that if she were dreaming then she wouldn't be arguing with herself on whether or not to succumb to the lust she was feeling. Someone put a glass of wine in her hand and she drained it in one gulp. She looked at Josh and then at Edgar, "If I do this, I am NOT a slut."

Light dawned on both men and they finally understood the root of her resistance. "Hell no," said Josh slipping his hands under her shirt. Edgar went to work on removing her pants, "You are our queen…" Hands and lips started to overwhelm Vicks as her two lovers began making her fantasy come true...

* * *

_Just a quick fluffy smutty feel good update. Didn't really want to leave anyone hanging, so use your imagination to fill in the blanks!_


	27. Chapter 27

_Finally got this updated! This chapter didn't come easy and it shows. SOA fans, this is my take on the probable blowback from Tara's ex's death. I don't think that a missing ATF agent problem is going to disappear. So for now, I'm completely AU for SOA._The fleet descended on the king crab grounds with a fury. Vicks and Megan still had a pretty decent customer base, but things had slowed considerably. They had just opened the bar one Wednesday evening when Vicks' cell began ringing. When she picked it up she was greeted by a none too happy Gemma, "You want to tell me what the HELL you two think you're doing?"

* * *

"Huh? What's going on?" asked Vicks dumbfounded. Gemma sounded shaken and barely in control of her formidable temper.

"Jax has been picked up by the feds and has just informed me that YOU are Abel's designated goddamn guardian! You wanted out of Charming, fine! But how dare you drag the rest of my family with you bitch."

"Aunt Gem…"

"Tell someone who cares! You need to get your ass down here."

Vicks stood looking at the phone in her hand. She didn't know what to do, to think. Megan had been watching the one-sided phone call from across the room, "Hon? Everything all right?"

"I-I don't know. I need to call Opie."

Vicks stepped out to make that call. "All I know is that the feds think Jax is responsible for the death of that ATF agent that was stalking Tara. He never got off the plane in Chicago so everyone thought he was AWOL. Seems they found a burned body out on State Road 48. They locked Tara up too; think she's involved as well. Jax told Rosen to call you to come get the kid."

"Rosen didn't call, Aunt Gem did."

"Shit, well, at least you're living?"

"Dude, she is SOOO pissed at me."

"Better bring your bodyguards with you then."

"Right. The fleets out fishing, I have to walk into that dragon's den alone. How's this sitting with the rest of the guys?"

"Why did you and Jax set this up?"

"Umm, I can't really…"

"Hell," muttered Opie, "This is about Donna, and all the club shit isn't it?"

"Look Ope, I really don't know what to say. Jax asked and I said yes. How could I tell my best friend that I wouldn't take his son in?"

"I'll pick you up in Sacramento. Better get your ass down here. Love ya."

"Bye, love you too Ope."

* * *

Vicks caught the first flight to California she could. Stepping out of the airport she looked around for Opie, the feeling of déjà vu overwhelming her. Opie, Chibs, and Bobby were all waiting for her. Bobby gave her a reassuring hug before telling her that they were to take her straight to Stockton. She, Jax, Rosen, Clay, and Gemma were going to have a "family" meeting as soon as she got there.

"ALASKA! YOU'RE TAKING MY GRANDSON TO ALASKA! OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Gemma shouted at her.

"Well this is going well," muttered Jax.

Vicks gave him a nasty look, "Yeah, and how did you think this was going to turn out?"

Jax turned back to his mother, "Look Ma, Vicks is my choice, don't take your anger out on her. I want Abel away from this shit."

Clay rubbed his face in his hands, "And how do you think that's gonna happen? No way we can let the Prez's grandson, the VP's son go unprotected."

"We'll be fine," began Vicks.

"Yeah, that worked out so well for you didn't it sweetheart," growled her aunt.

"Granted, there was that problem with LOAN, but y'all dealt with that here. There hasn't been so much as a sniff since and nothing before in all the years I've been in Dutch."

"It's Alaska!"

"It's my decision not yours ma. Abel is going with Vicks and that's that."

Tears were welling in Gemma's eyes; the thought of her only grandchild being taken away from her was too much. All she had dealt with over the years, the loss of one husband, her baby boy Thomas, all the club shit….

"Look Aunt Gem, Jax wants Abel raised away from the club, but not the people of the club," Vicks caught Jax's eyes and nodded her head, trying to get some cooperation from him. "You can visit whenever you like, and I'll bring him home as often as I can. We can meet in Seattle too."

* * *

Jacks sat running his hands through his hair in frustration, just he and Vicks sat in the small room, "I'm sorry darlin', I knew Ma would take it hard. I'm sorry you have to deal with the shit."

"I just hope she can forgive me. I feel so bad about this, she loves that baby. I mean what I said though. I'm not keeping him from her. She can see him whenever she wants. My family is always welcome in my home, but Son's shit will stay in Charming."

Vicks grabbed Jax's hands, "Hon, This is all ATF smoke right?" Jax wouldn't meet her eyes, just grimaced and slightly nodded his head no. "I'm going to be gone a long time babe."

"Christ Jax!

"I'm not gonna let anything fall back on Tara! Get my son away from all this Vicks, let him be a normal kid."

"So that's the whole of his medical records. Here's a list of specialists in Seattle and Anchorage that I recommend," Tara's voice broke. "How can you take him away?" she asked, nearly in tears. "You're not his mother!" she shouted.

"And neither are you!" Vicks shouted right back. "How can I take Abel away? You're the one who's letting Jax take this wrap! Don't lay this on me. Thanks to you, this baby will never really know his father! Letters and sporadic visits at the prison? What a great way to build a relationship."

* * *

_Three Weeks Later_

"Hey babe! Dad said to call you. Sorry, we've been on the crab and just haven't been able to get enough down time to call. He said it wasn't an emergency, what's up?"

"Well, all hell broke loose in Charming again…"

* * *

"Did you ever call Vicks?" asked Matt with his eyes closed, resting his head on the table. The Northwestern crew had just finished a thrity six hour grind and everyone was beat.

"Nah, she told Sig it wasn't an emergency. She has to learn you don't just call the boat any time she gets lonely."

* * *

"So how's the house hunting going?" asked Megan as she was working on restocking the bar.

"Frustrating. I like my place and I don't want to leave, but it's too small for Abel and I. I have this little fantasy house in my mind, and I can't find anything that fits. Am I too picky?"

Megan shrugged her shoulders, "Meh, not really. We all have a dream house. So are you looking at houses today?"

"Yeah. I've got two houses lined up this afternoon. The sitter will be at the house by six thirty. I'll be here by seven. Seven fifteen tops."

* * *

"So what do you think?" asked the realtor.

"I love it! It's perfect. It's just what I've been looking for! So tell me the bad news."

"The bad news is we need to move on this fast. It's a great property, a great location, and in move in condition. The crabbers will be back soon and good property goes fast when the guys get their paychecks."

"Then I guess my ass had better get down to the bank tomorrow then."

* * *

Vicks attacked the bar with a vengeance. Megan glanced over, "Things not go well at the bank?"

"Ya think? It figures. I find the perfect house only to be told that my credit, such that it is, is tapped out."

"They wouldn't give you a home loan?"

"No, too much tied up in this place. Once we get the loan paid off some, they'd be more than happy to talk business."

* * *

"Wow, hon. You sure do move fast. I leave to fish and I come back and you've already popped one out! Not sure who the daddy is though. Doesn't look like me or Josh or Edgar. You been cheating on us?" Johnathan teased, trying to crack Vicks' bad mood.

"Shut up idiot!" she grinned.

"He's a cutey that's for sure. You gonna stay here?"

"Apparently so. This place is too small, but the bank won't give me a mortgage. Hopefully when the seasonals leave out of Unalaska something bigger will open up on the rental market and I can snag it."

"You found a house?"

"Yeah, the cabin up on the point was up for sale."

"Was?"

"Yeah, when my offer couldn't be completed they took the next one," she answered sadly.

"Well, what if I loan you the money?"

"I'm not taking that kind of money from a friend. Mixing money and friendship is never a good thing. I appreciate the offer though."

"Have you told Josh and Edgar about the boy?"

"Josh yes, Edgar no."

"Why one, not the other?"

"'Cause Josh called me back."

"And Edgar didn't? You know Sig, might not have let him call."

"Whatever. I just didn't want the shock of now dating a single mom to freak them out when they got back."

* * *

_Two weeks later_

"John, I can't accept this!" said Vicks handing the house keys back to home.

"It's a done deal Vicks, bought and paid for. I don't need a house in Dutch," replied Johnathan stubbornly.

"I don't need charity!"

"God you're stubborn! I'd give the house to you outright, but I know you won't take it. I bought it and you can buy it from me, rent to own. Hell, we can get a legal contract if it will make you feel better!"

Vicks sat in silence for a moment. Honestly she couldn't imagine anyone doing something like this for her. "You're amazing Hillstrand."

"That's what I keep telling everyone! But no one believes me! So will you take the keys?"

"I don't know what to say…"

"Then just say yes."


	28. Chapter 28

_I apologize for the last chapters disjointed flow. This one should be better. Hope you enjoy but I'll never know unless you review!_

* * *

The Harris clan was gathered around Vicks' fire pit that was their housewarming gift for her new house. The Time Bandit crew was on the way to her place and the Northwestern boys would soon be there as well. Vicks was ecstatic to be able to have house big enough to host a party for all her friends at once. Megan had helped with the cooking and together they had prepared a feast reminiscent of her Aunt Gemma's family meals, something she had missed all the years she had been away. Abel was being passed from crabber to crabber and the girls were amazed at the gentle way the tough men handled the baby.

Jake Harris passed the baby to Jake Anderson while commenting about the baby's looks, "Vicks? There's no way this baby is Josh's. His ears aren't big enough!"

"Yeah, but he could definitely be Edgar's. He screams as loud as a Hansen!" joked Junior. Abel's diaper leaked through onto his pants, "Hey Vicks! Abel's wet."

Vicks was up pulling out dessert from the fridge and yelled back, "You've got five sisters, you change him!"

Josh scooped Abel up, soggy diaper and all, "Here, I got it." Josh quickly changed the baby, but didn't know what to do with the reusable diaper. "Vicks, a little help?"

Vicks had been watching as Josh tenderly took care of a baby who was not his. She was pretty nervous about how he and Edgar were going to react to be suddenly dating a woman with a kid. So many guys said sayonara when it was there own child, but to raise another man's child? That was a special man. She shook herself out of her reverie and motioned to the covered diaper pail.

"So why cloth?"

"One it's cheaper. Diapers are damned expensive. And two it's so much better for the environment. And really, they aren't that difficult to clean and sanitize."

"How are you handling this sudden addition? I know you wanted kids, but this had to be quite a shock."

"Yeah, a shock is just what it is. Don't get me wrong; I have absolutely no regrets with taking him in. It's just turned my life upside down."

Josh had Abel in one arm and tapped the fingers of his other hand over her heart, "But how are YOU?"

Vicks sagged against the doorframe, "I'm a single mom. My family is either uneasy or outright pissed at me. Oh, or in jail for probably the rest of his life. And judging by the platonic greeting from both you and Edgar, I'm back on the eligible dating list as well."

"Hell, is that what's been bothering you?" Josh used his free arm to pull Vicks into his embrace and placed a not so chaste kiss on her lips while Abel grabbed a lock of her hair and gave a tug. Josh pulled her hair free before continuing, "Yes you and I need to have a heart to heart, but now is not the time or place."

Josh went to hand the baby over to his dad who was sitting with Edgar and Sig. As he approached he trio he overheard Edgar talking in a low voice, "Just what kind of loser drops his baby on a friend? Seriously, it's a good thing she's away from those scumbag bikers. They're nothing but trouble."

Vicks had been refilling drinks and overheard everything he was saying. All her life she had heard versions of that conversation from everyone in Charming. The older she got the nastier the comments got, mostly revolving around her being a biker slut and the club pass around. The fact that the whole town knew her Aunt Luanne was a former porn star didn't help. After so many years away Vicks had been able to put most of the hate that hurt her so much behind her or at least locked away and never brought out. Hearing echoes of the past coming from someone she loved and thought loved her was like a knife in the heart. She slammed Sig's drink down on the coffee table and locked eyes with Edgar. "Porch now!" was all she said through gritted teeth.

Johnathan had just plopped down beside Phil, "What's got the bee in her bonnet?"

Phil rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Sig's genius brother just referred to her family as scumbags and losers. She's too polite to make a scene at a party in her house, but she's about to hand him an ass chewing."

As soon as the front door closed behind Edgar Vicks let him have it. "Scumbag losers?"

"Hon, that's not what I meant."

"Uh, yeah you did. I've heard it all my fucking life Edgar. No good bikers, don't get near them. You can't date her, she one of those biker sluts. I never thought you would go there too." Tears had started to fall from her eyes and she mentally kicked herself for letting his words bother her.

"What kind of man dumps a kid on a woman and isn't there to support them? He's in jail for killing a federal officer. How can you defend that kind of behavior?" argued Edgar.

"Look, an outlaw club lives by a code of honor that outsiders can't comprehend. It's almost an old west mentality. I'm not condoning what Jax did. But answer me this. If Matt, during his darker days had had a kid and had asked you to be the baby's guardian if something ever happened would you have said yes? And if Matt had been killed while buying drugs, would you have turned your back on that child? Jax wants a better life for his son. So don't you DARE bad mouth him for that. You know what. Since you have such a problem with scumbag loser bikers you can just leave. 'Cause a biker chick I was born, a biker chick I was raised, and a biker chick I WILL always be." Vicks walked off to the back of the house and walked out to the point.

Phil had heard Edgar drive off and had gone in search of Vicks. Finding her staring off into the horizon he put an arm on her shoulder. "No offense hon, but the Hansen's can't comprehend the lifestyle you were raised in. His view is based on how he sees that lifestyle affecting you. All he really knows is that Jax's choices ran you out of your home. The club's enemies hurt you, almost killed you. And now you have this lifelong burden," Vicks started to protest, "I know he's not a burden in your eyes, but to Edgar Abel is."

"So you think it's better if he walks away?"

"What I think is irrelevant and as if I have any room to talk."

"So if Edgar can't understand who I am, can Josh?"

"That's my son, and of course you know I'm in his corner. I've answered some of Josh's questions about the Sons so he understands more than Edgar does. Plus, the fact that he is a Harris helps too; we aren't your typical red-blooded American family you know. When it comes to you he doesn't care about irrelevant things like who your parents are or how you were raised. He loves you for who you are and those things made you who you are today."

* * *

A few days later Vicks and Josh sat curled up on the couch in front of her fireplace. A storm had blown up and the power was out in her cabin. Vicks' head was on Josh's shoulder and he absently stroked her hair while staring at the flames. Josh had been doing a lot of soul searching since Vicks had dropped the baby bomb on him. Between that and the fact that Hillstrand had bought her a house he was feeling pretty off balance about the whole relationship thing. "Babe, I think we need to have that talk."

Inwardly Vicks groaned, she knew what was going to come next. "Okay," she said and struggled to sit up.

"You know, I really admire the way you were there for Jax. He treated you so badly yet you stood by him though thick and thin. It makes me really glad you're my friend."

"Great," thought Vicks to herself, "Here comes the "lets be friends" spiel".

"Before I left for red crab I had decided that as soon as Edgar was out of the picture, I was going to propose."

"But?"

"But you having Abel complicates things." Vicks started to interrupt but Josh stopped her, "Hear me out. When I thought about us having kids it was years in the future and honestly I don't know if I ready to be a father. That's a huge responsibility and I look at the problems my family had with Pops being gone, and I don't want to force that on you and Abel. He's already going to have one father who's not around. I'm not saying I don't want to continue our relationship, I'm just saying that I have to slow myself down. It's not just the two of us who are affected now."

The revelation was both more and less than Vicks had hoped. More because she was jaded enough to know that most men would already be gone and less because part of her had hoped for a fairytale ending. She was a strong woman but frankly the thought of raising a child on her own scared the shit out of her, "So where does that leave us?"

"For my part, as always I want you to ditch Edgar. I still want you to be my best friend and my girlfriend. I was ready to propose, I just want to slow down a bit. But not do a 180."

"You really don't like Edgar do you?"

"Edgar as a person and fellow crabber, sure I like. But the Hansen's have your typical family structure. I don't think he could ever accept your family as good people. He would only ever see the outlaw side of them."

"But you see them as good people?"

"Honestly I don't know most of them. I can tell that Opie loves you. Happy scares the shit out of me. Jax I don't like on principle, but the rest, I don't know at all so I'll reserve judgment. I will say that Pops says they're good people and that says a lot to me."

"Well, Edgar and I are no more. After the argument at the party we had another powwow session. Seems my family was the straw that broke the camels back. You know that I'll never move to Seattle right?"

"I know you love Dutch, but I hadn't thought about Seattle."

"The Sons have a Tacoma charter."

"Ah."

"If we do move past "just dating", how do you feel about relocating?"

* * *

_Sorry Edgar fans...I really do love him, just not for this story!_


	29. Chapter 29

_This story is FINALLY winding to a close. A curve or two still ahead, but thanks to my phone line being out all weekend I have the rest of the story hammered out. Just need to tweak and edit. Thanks for all the reviews!_

_BTW-A little fluffy smut included. Skip if that's not your thing._

* * *

For Christmas, Vicks and Abel flew to Seattle. This time her Charming family joined her at the Harris'. Her Aunt Gemma was still mad as hell that her grandson was not with her, but in typical Gemma fashion had channeled her anger towards something productive. Her anger had a new focus, Tara Knowles.

Tara's ex had been stalking her and tried to rape her after slipping away from the agents sent to ensure he boarded the flight back to Chicago. Tara shot him with his own gun; terrified she had called Jax who had unloaded a clip into the former ATF agent after he badmouthed Tara while bleeding out on her bathroom tile. Jax killed him, but Tara's shot would have done so as well. To protect the love of his life, Jax Teller confessed to killing Agent Josh Kohn. For that he was sentenced to life in prison, with no chance of parole. Gemma hated what Tara had done to her baby boy when she left Charming the first time. And now she had ruined his life and taken Abel out of their lives as well. Gemma was biding her time, and somehow that bitch would pay.

Finally the holidays were over and Vicks was beyond happy to get back to Dutch. The Northwestern crew was one of the first to start prepping for opilio season and in no time Edgar and Vicks had been able to return to their pre-Nazi attack relationship and were once again at each other's throats trying to out do the other with their pranks.

And, true to his word Josh, was still a constant in Vicks' life. With the removal of the Edgar situation the two were dating exclusively and their relationship was getting quite serious. He stayed on in Dutch after the opilio season tendering on the Cornelia or other boats while she was in dry dock for repairs. He and Vicks were pretty much living together and he had come to realize that with Vicks was where he wanted to be. As for raising another man's son…Abel was becoming as attached to him as he was to Abel. The toddler had even started calling him Pop. The year came and went and just before the start of red crab Josh planned a surprise for Vicks. He had arranged with Megan for her to watch Abel for the weekend so that the couple could slip away.

Just as he had the previous year he turned up the gravel road to the secluded cabin. Vicks instantly knew where they were headed and eyed him suspiciously. The cabin was once again lit from within. Josh brushed his lips against her ear, "Just the two of us this time," Taking her hand he led her inside.

Knowing that Vicks loved the feel of water on her skin Josh settled Vicks in a tub full of fragrant bubbles. He quickly built a fire in the bedroom and returned to the bathroom. Vicks started to shift forwards in the tub so that he could slip in behind her be he stopped her. Gently he began washing her hair, taking the time to massage her scalp before rinsing. He then moved down her body and lathered and shaved both legs carefully. Vicks watched him with hooded eyes. Never had anyone touched in such a mundane yet erotic way. After finishing her bath with a soft cloth Josh dried her with warm fluffy towels and carried her into the bedroom, laying her down on a blanket in front of the fire. She snaked her arms around his neck and sought his lips for a kiss. He allowed the kiss but pushed her back down with the promise to get there eventually. Rolling her onto her stomach he slowly massaged her from head to toe with warm scented oil. Once he was finished he had her move to her back and he continued the pampering. Vicks had become putty and had lost herself in the sensations provided by his hands. She jumped with shock when he licked a puckered nipple, she gasped as he drew it into his mouth. After showering its twin with the same attention he began kissing and nipping down across her taut stomach. The moans began as his lips sought the mouth of her sex. She bucked her hips as his tongue worked its magic on her pleasure center. He knew she was getting close and he worked two fingers into her tight center. Her hands tangled in his hair urging him on as she climaxed. J

osh kissed his way back up her body. He had planned this night just for her, but the constant touching of her body had turned him on as well. The sounds of pleasure she kept making him had made him hard and in need of relief. Vicks crawled down his body intent on pleasing him just as he had her only to be stopped, "Need to be inside you," Josh said in a ragged voice. He drew her in for a searing kiss before planting himself fully inside her.

Vicks and Josh had been together long enough that they knew each other's rhythms as well as their own. They moved in sync, feeding off of one another as they raced toward their completion. For a long while they lay entwined in one another, content just to remain in the comfort of the embrace. She drawing lazy patterns on his chest and stomach, he playing with her hair and kissing that spot she loved just behind her ear.

"You know, next time it's my turn," purred Vicks.

"Absolutely. When red crab is over, you can massage every aching muscle in my body. AFTER I pound you through the mattress."

"Is that a promise or a threat? 'Cause my mattress is pretty tough."

Josh kissed her temple, "You know I'd never be that rough on you."

Vicks rolled over and straddled Josh's hips then leaned down and nipped his earlobe, "Yeah but you could…"

"But I would never…"

She rocked her hips and insisted, "But you could."

Josh untangled their bodies and led her to the bed. After wrapping their bodies together once again the two lovers slowly began to drift asleep. They dozed a while before making love again. Vicks' head was on Josh's chest, listening to his heartbeat, she realized that it was still racing instead of slowing as it usually did. "Josh? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, perfect. Why?"

"Your heart is racing! And your palms are all sweaty."

"And you are too damned observant," muttered Josh.

"Excuse me?"

"I said 'You are too damned observant'". Josh rolled over and started rustling around in his duffel.

He kissed her deeply and then took a deep breath, "You are my best friend, and you are an amazing woman, mother, and lover. I love you with every beat of my heart and breath I take. Vicks Delaney, will you marry me?"


	30. Chapter 30

_Implied smut warning._

As it always had, the Elbow Room played host to a party the eve of the start of the crab season. The music was loud, the drinks flowed, and the crowd was as rowdy as ever. Josh sought out the Time Bandit captain and sat down beside him. Johnathan motioned at Vicks, "Congrats man. Looks like you've made her real happy. Treat her well, or deal with me."

"No worries man, I love her more than life itself. But she said something the other night and I wanted to talk to you about it, man to man."

Johnathan had been expecting a discussion of this sort since Vicks and Josh had gotten together. Time for Josh to draw the imaginary line and threaten to kick his ass if he ever looked at Vicks that way again. Gearing himself up for the pissing contest he was startled when Josh asked him to step outside. "Kid, I don't wanna fight you. She loves you. You love her…"

Josh gave him a confused look, "Fight? Aw, hell no. I'm over you two being together. I just don't want eavesdroppers."

Josh and Johnathan slipped into the cold Alaska night and started walking down the street. Johnathan pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered one to Josh, "Nah thanks. Gave it up."

"So what's on your mind kiddo?"

"The other night after we, you know…" Josh hesitated; he really wasn't completely comfortable discussing his and Vicks' sex life with the captain, "I jokingly told her that when I got back from red crabs I was going to pound her through the mattress."

"_And_?"

"And she asked if that was a promise or a threat."

Johnathan chuckled, "I bet she did. What did you tell her?"

"That I would never treat her that way!"

Johnathan smacked Josh on the back of the head, "Moron!"

"Oww! What the hell!"

"Kid, have you ever pounded a woman through the mattress?"

"No! I'd never…"

"It's not about hurting them. Can you honestly tell me that you have never wanted to fuck a woman senseless and have her like it?"

"You mean like porno sex? Well yeah."

"Well here's a bit of fatherly advice for you. Women want to be treated like princesses; they want the tender kisses and caresses. They want that and they need a romantic lover. They also want the caveman who throws them over his shoulder, carries them off to the cave and fucks the hell out of them. BUT the cavewoman only comes out when she trusts her caveman and knows that it might be a hard ride, but the only hurting is going to be sore muscles the next morning. Listen to your cavewoman, caveman."

"Fatherly advice? Sounds more like frat brother advice."

Johnathan clapped his hand down on Josh's shoulder and squeezed, "Never assume anything about that woman, she's one surprise after another. You're one lucky sonofabitch. Trust me."

They walked back to the party. Vicks had seen the two leave and was worried when they didn't return quickly. She was afraid Josh was pissed about the relationship she and John had shared and had decided to mark his territory. She dropped a fresh drink off at the Time Bandit table and asked John what was going on. He gave her a grin and kissed her cheek, "Nothin' you can't handle." "Mmm hmmm. Who's ass am I gonna have to kick?" she shot back. They needed bottled beer at the bar and she headed down to the storeroom to get more. Josh followed her down. "Have a nice chat with John?" she asked.

"Yeah, very informative."

"Informative?" she picked up a case of beer and started towards the stairs.

"Yep," Josh took the beer from her and sat it down. He backed her against the basement wall and braced his arms on either side of her head. "Remember that question you asked me? It's a promise."

Vicks' breath caught, Josh was a fantastic lover, but he treated her like glass when they had sex, and while that felt great, she also wanted Josh to take control. She had been hinting and prodding him for a while to be a bit more aggressive, but so far he had chivalrously ignored her attempts. Vicks smiled and kissed him, lightly biting his lip as she drew away. Josh tangled a hand in her hair and kissed her roughly, he pressed her against the wall and she could feel his arousal straining against his jeans. She smiled an evil grin, kissed him back then dropped to her knees. She quickly opened his pants and freed his erection. Grasping it in her hand she began stroking up and down causing Josh to moan and break out in a light sheen of sweat. Just as she was about to take him in her mouth the basement door opened upstairs and Megan shouted down, "HEY! You need help with that beer?"

Vicks rolled her eyes and stood up. She kissed Josh's cheek, "Sorry babe." She picked up the case and head back upstairs.


	31. Chapter 31

"HOLY SHIT! This place is packed baby girl!" shouted Luanne over the din in the bar. It was two days before the start of Opilio season and Vicks family was still in Dutch. The entire clan had made the trek for the New Year holiday and Vicks was excited that they were able to see the life she had built in Alaska. Watching the camaraderie in the cozy bar, it was easy to see why Vicks was so in love with the place. Vicks passed glasses of red wine to her Aunts and sat down beside them, "Just before the crab seasons start is always our busiest time. Every boat in the fleet leaves from Dutch."

"Hon, I'm not stupid. There's an undercurrent here that isn't just fun and party. I look over at those captains and see worry in their eyes even though they're laughing," commented Gemma.

Vicks shrugged, "It's Opilio season, the most dangerous time of year around here. They look around and know that some of them aren't going to come home. The question is who. And the weather report just went out...it's going to be a doozy."

"So someone dies every year?" asked Luanne incredulously.

"Several someones. We lose about six guys a season."

"Six deaths in three months? That's fuckin' insane. Guess I won't complain about he cost of crab legs at Red Lobster anymore."

"So knowing that it might be your guy that doesn't come home, you all right with marrying Josh?" asked Gemma.

"Not much different than being an old lady Aunt Gem. It comes with the territory."

"That's true, doesn't make it any easier though."

* * *

Four days into the crab season the town of Unalaska was busy bracing itself for the storm of all storms. Megan and Vicks were thankful for the extra manpower and put the bikers to work boarding up windows and tying down anything that might blow away both at the bar and the house.

Several locals as well as the family were gathered in the bar to wait out the storm. Many of the girlfriends and wives of the boat crews were there as well and the atmosphere was much different than when the guys were in dock. Gemma leaned over to Luanne and whispered, "I've been here before." Luanne nodded in agreement, "Yeah me too. Vicks looks pretty rattled. Wonder what's going on?" The two women corned Megan who looked at them nervously. The two ladies honestly scared Megan a bit though she was trying not to let them intimidate her. It was easy to see where Vicks got her strength and attitude. "I don't know what's got her so antsy. I've never seen her this way during the season. She's been off since Josh left, which is so unlike her."

"Is she pregnant?"

"Pregnant? I don't think so, she hasn't mentioned anything to me."

Vicks walked over to the three women, "My ears are burning."

Gemma smiled and patted her shoulder, "We're worried about you sweetheart. What's wrong?"

Vicks forced a smile and sad quietly, "Just worried about Josh, that's all."

Megan was confused, Vicks was always the strong one between them, and that she was this scared freaked Megan out. "Hon, you know Phil will take care of our boys."

Tears fell from Vicks' eyes, "Josh isn't on the Cornelia Marie this season."

"WHAT? I know he and Jake have been fighting a lot, but to leave the boat? Oh my God! Why didn't' you tell me?"

"Mike Dresden lost his deck boss just before they left port. Phil hired a new greenhorn topick up the slack on the CM and Josh went with Mike to help out until a replacement could fly in. Just makes me nervous to have Josh on an unknown boat."

"Yeah, it'd make me a wreck too. Don't worry hon, he'll be fine." Megan hugged her best friend and went to make a fresh pot of coffee.

The wind outside had picked up and periodically things bounced off the roof of the Elbow Room. The lights had flickered several times, but so far they still had power. The jukebox was off and emergency scanner was picking up a steady chatter of minor destruction around the town and harbor. Just after midnight the edge of a second storm front hit the fleet. When the two systems collided all hell broke loose on the Bering Sea. May days went out continuously, all around the Elbow Room heads were bowed in silence. Vicks had just handed a sleeping Abel over to his grandfather when the Coast Guard announcement hit the airwaves.

_"This is the Coast Guard Station in Kodiak. The EPIRB beacon on the fishing vessel Gloriana Star has been detected. At thirteen hundred hours we received a Mayday they were taking on water in the engine room and were abandoning ship. Eight crew in the water. All nearby vessels are requested to assist in the rescue."_

"Oh my God!" gasped Megan instantly looking for Vicks. Vicks friend Opie was sitting with his new girlfriend Lyla. He looked up at Megan, "What's wrong?"

She nodded over to Vicks whose color had drained from her face, "Josh is on the Star…"

_

* * *

_

The last few chapters are short ones, I like to leave y'all hanging!


	32. Chapter 32

_Sorry for the not so quick update, life's been crazy. Story is almost complete! _

* * *

Vicks headed to the kitchen area and started attacking the growing stack of dirty dishes. Her hands shook as she fought to hold in the fear that was overtaking her. The bar phone rang but she ignored it. Finally some one up front answered it; Megan slipped into the kitchen and hugged Vicks while handing her the phone, "Babe, its Phil. He wants to talk to you."

Vicks squeezed her eyes shut and said weakly, "Hey Phil."

"Hi hon," the fear for his son was evident in Phil's voice. "Need you to do me a favor. Call the boys' mom and let her know what's going on. I've got my hands full right now."

"Yeah Phil, sure thing. Take care and keep them safe. Let me know if you hear anything. Anything at all, 'kay?"

"Sure sweetie. You take care of my grandson. Tell him his Pop and his Big Pop will be home soon."

She quickly made the call to Josh's mom. She'd never met the woman but even though she and boys had a strained relationship, she was still their mother. After promising to call with any news Vicks began looking for more work to do. Gemma noticed the single-minded focus to keep busy; it was something she herself did when her boys were on a run or she was workking through a problem. "You want some help?" she offered. Vicks just nodded her head no and kept working. "You know, if you want to talk, I'm here. Been through this shit myself."

"Yeah, you have. But not like this. When a run goes bad, you soon know who's hurt and how bad. This," she pointed towards the window. "This is different. Do you know why we are all looking at the clock? 'Cause in twenty-four hours the rescue mission becomes a recovery search. They stop looking for survivors and start looking for bodies."

"Baby girl, don't think like that. Your man is coming home, you gotta have faith."

"I'm not counting him as dead Aunt Gem, but I am a realist. Even with the survival suit, a person can't live long in this water temp."

"Watching you reminds me of a young girl I once knew,"said Gemma, looking at her thoughtfully.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. She split from Charming as soon as she could. Off to see the world. God she was so naïve."

"Where is she now?"

"Back in Charming trying to make a family and have it stay intact."

"Do I know her?"

"Sure do hon. She's me. You'll get through this." Gemma kissed her tear-stained cheek and walked back into the crowded room.

* * *

Four hours after the EPIRB went out the first body was recovered by a nearby fishing vessel.

Six hours after that two more. Several reports of flotsam had been called in over the course of the day, but so far the rescue mission was a failure.

Twenty hours into the search the Cornelia Marie returned to port after offloading their first delivery. Instead of returning to their soaking pots Phil kept the boat in port awaiting news of Josh. The crew joined the gathering at the bar. The solemn silence testament to the grief that was overtaking everyone.

Four hours later the radio crackled to life,

_"Attention all vessels. The rescue search for survivors of the Gloriana Star has been suspended. All resources are to begin the recovery protocol. This protocol will end in twelve hours."_

Everyone stared numbly at the radio. Vicks gave a strangled sob and rushed out into the frigid air.


	33. Chapter 33

_Last chapter! _

The phone at the Elbow Room rang constantly as word spread through the fleet that the search for the Gloriana Star and Josh Harris was over. Vicks had taken off for a hike to clear her head, vehemently refusing to accept that he was gone. She trudged up the hill that overlooked Dutch harbor and the town of Unalaska. When she reached the summit of the hilltop she allowed the tears to flow freely and unleashed her grief into the wind.

Opie had followed her tracks after giving her some time to herself. He settled himself on the rock beside her. He pulled her into a bear hug and held her as she cried. "Let it out hon. Don't keep that kind of grief inside. Take it from someone who knows."

As the sun started setting over the harbor the two old friends hiked back into town. As they neared the bar Megan came running up, "There you are! You wouldn't answer your phone! Right after Opie left the Coast Guard found something. You need to get over there, the chopper is on its way in!"

Phil was barreling down the street in his truck and skidded to halt in front of her. "Get in!" he shouted before slamming his foot into the gas. They reached the Coast Guard landing platform just as the Coasties were wheeling a stretcher away. On the stretcher they could plainly see what was a body bag, and it wasn't empty. It all suddenly became too real for Vicks and she collapsed to the pavement sobbing burying her head in her hands. Phil lost all color and reached blindly for Jake. The crowd that had followed them them to meet the chopper was silent. No one knew what to say. Everyone had been hanging on to faith and hope and now that was gone.

From the chopper cabin a familiar voice suddenlycalled out, "VICKS! DAD!" A very alive Josh struggled towards the family supported by two crewmembers. Vicks flew to Josh knocking the men away. Josh captured her mouth in a searing kiss and the world around them disappeared. After what could have been a moment or an hour the EMT on site finally separated the two. Laughing he apologized, "Sorry guys, but we need to get Mr. Harris to the med center ASAP. He's already suffering from hypothermia and the sooner we get that taken care of the sooner you two can continue where you left off." Jake whispered to his dad, "A few more minutes of that welcome and he wouldn't need to worry about hypothermia." Phil elbowed his youngest son before wrapping Josh in his own embrace, "Glad to see you son!" before quickly wiping away his tears.

Josh was released from the hospital the next day. The Cornelia Marie headed back out to pull their town soaked pots. Josh would head out on the next trip after the doctors cleared him for deck duty.

A few days later Josh, Vicks, and Abel stood by the windows at the airport waving as her family left to go home. "Sorry to see them go?" he asked softly. Vicks smiled sadly, "Not really. They are my family, but I belong here."

"Drama and all?"

"Drama and all."

"So even with everything that has happened, do you still want to be this crabbers wife?"

Vicks looked into Josh's eyes, " Joshua Harris, more now than ever."

* * *

_So here ends Josh and Vicks story. A big thank you to all the people who've stuck with this ride, it's been a long bumby one. For all the DC fans, I hope you'll check out Sons of Anarchy on FX, it really is an awesome, gritty, addictive show. For all the SOA fans I hope I've intrigued you to checkout Deadliest Catch on Discovery! _

_BTW ...I thought about ending the chapter at the stretcher scene just to torment Turquoise, but I was afraid you would reach through the computer and strangle me..._


End file.
